Rogue
by Princess Hook
Summary: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation off of 'In the Dead of the Night" includes the prologue.
1. In the Dead of the Night

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation off of 'In the Dead of the Night" includes the prologue. _  
_

A/N: Okay, from my one-shot I got a lot of good reviews on people wanting me to continue. So, this story now has a really solid plot. If enough reviews this story will be around 20-30 chapters. I'm also looking for a beta reader. I'm kind of rewriting the one-shot "In the Dead of the Night" here a bit. Nothing much changed through, Hermione will be a little more emotional in here.

There will be a lot of romance and drama along with action.

Hermione will get caught up in the Game of Thrones. Let see how well she plays it ;)

If I get 10 reviews. I update.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) I just own my own OC's and this plot.

Oh and please give me opinions of what other character pairing you want in the story.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue **

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Dead in the Night **

**Prologue**

"This is the only way, Ms. Granger. The only possible outcome I can see that will end all this." Albus Dumbledore spoke grimly to one sixth year Hermione Granger at the dead of the night. Harry had already went off to one of his many lessons with Severus Snape for the evening. Hermione looked uncomfortable sitting in the chair in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Tom stored another piece of himself and I could not find it. Without it, we will lose the war. I have an idea on where he had hidden the object." Dumbledore said, sliding a very familiar object across his desk to Hermione. She looked down at the necklace in shock. Her old time-turner.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. You're the only one I trust with this mission."  
Hermione was out of words for most part before she spoke at long last. Her voice didn't shake, it was calm and steady.

"But how will I come back home?"

There was a moment of silence.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the brightest witch of her own age.

"You wouldn't my dear."

Shocked, "What about Harry?" She asked suddenly, dread filled her with each passing second.

"Your efforts if you prevail will help him win the war." Dumbledore answered.

She wouldn't return.

If she indeed follow this plan...she wouldn't come back to her parents or her friends.

"If their been any other way, I wouldn't have ask you of this." The sad glimmered lace his blue grey eyes and Hermione knew the truth. Harry might not even know her at all when she leaves...this was for the war. The best for everyone, and the protection of her family and friends if she win.

Hermione gathered all of her courage.

"I'll do it."

* * *

It was the dead of the night when she arrived. It was cold and dark. She had only managed to pack for only her survival. A tent, a few pair of warm clothes, some books, some supplies to last for a while and her own wand. She kept a few pictures of her friends and family with her to remind herself what she's fighting for. Trees surrounded her and she shiver at the cold. Snow paled at her boots. Dumbledore had warned her of the cold of the land. How dangerous for a young woman to travel at such timing. She should keep her wand close to her and try her hardest not to be seen doing witchcraft. This time is rather harsh against it.

Hermione felt her legs shook and she took in her surroundings.

Trees. Trees everywhere covered in deep snow.

She hated snow.

Hermione took in a deep breath. Dread shook her once more when the realization of never seeing her friends or family hit her stronger. She almost broke down crying right then and there, but she kept herself together. She took out her wand and done a few protection wards around her. She will camp here tonight and in the morning she will pack up and move to some place called King's Landing that Dumbledore told her about. He gave her an old map of the country before sending her off.

When Hermione finally fell asleep in the stiff coldness of her blanket in the tent with a small fire, she heard a loud howl echoed around her. Her wards begin to ring loudly, and she jumped up from her spot almost tripping. She reached for her wand and for her winter's coat. She sneaked out of her tent quickly silence her feet while doing so with a simple spell.

She heard grunts and she figured they're a bunch of bandits.

'Great, idiots to deal with.' She thought just as one of them turned to the direction of her tent. Greed spread on his face and soon he signal his friends toward it.

Hermione quickly stunned them with the flick of her wand. There was no words spoken. She had mastered non-verbal and wandless magic some time ago during her 5th year of Hogwarts.

The sun came up just then, beginning to, the reddish glow filled the trees and the snow. Her ward rang once more and then stood in front of her, she was too slow. A huge grey wolf hovered growling deadly at her. Nothing escaped Hermione lips, as she moved her wand once more threatened the beast to try to step toward her, but the wolf challenged her. The wolf barked loudly, before leaping, Hermione threw herself to the side dodging the abnormal wolf with less grace.

"Stupify!" She shouted, but her spell wasn't strong enough. The wolf was about to tackled her when she heard someone's voice shouted throughout the area.

"Grey Wind enough." and that was when Hermione met one Robb Stark.

There a boy not older than One and Six stood in front of her. His champion of a wolf growling in front of him ready for offense. He had long curly dark auburn haired with dark blue eyes. He was dressed strangely from any stranger from her time. Hermione coat hug around her small frame, shielding her from the cold and she steady hid her wand under the sleeve ready to attack.

Hermione couldn't see the boy much or the wolf, but she had fought off Voldemort so many times by Harry's side along with her best friend Ron Weasley. She had fought off countless Death Eaters in the department of mysteries just last year with Dumbledore's Army.

Heavily footsteps walking on the hard cold snow.

'Get ready to stun him when he get's close by' Hermione told herself, but then she stopped when her chocolate-brown eyes met with kind but yet firm blue orbs. Why haven't he try to kill her now? This age doesn't do kindly to women. Why haven't he at least attempt to rape her? The boy was about her age, he held himself with pride and honor. Hermione saw it in his stance.

"Why is a woman out so late at night in the cold?"


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation off of 'In the Dead of the Night" includes the prologue. _  
_

A/N: Okay here's the first chapter of the story. :) I do not and will not own HP OR GOT at all. I just own this plot and my own original characters.

There will be a lot of romance and drama along with action.

Hermione will get caught up in the Game of Thrones. Let see how well she plays it ;)

If I get 10 reviews. I update.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) I just own my own OC's and this plot.

Oh and please give me opinions of what other character pairing you want in the story.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue **

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Wishful Thinking**

**Chapter One**

"Why is a woman out so late at night in the cold?"

It wasn't normal for Hermione to have a fainting spell, but when she did, she was out like the light. She felt her entire body sway, the trip to the past and the fight must have been too much on her all at once. Her magic levels were almost depleted. She kept a tight grip on her wand and then her body went limp. Hermione expected to hit the cold hard snowy ground, but instead felt a pair of nice warm arms circled around her quickly, keeping her in place by the stranger.

Robb Stark looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and sighed heavily. What was he going to do with her? He had to bring her before his father, surely he would know what do with this strange woman...who he had saved. The snow plowed his boots while he walk. Grey Wind grows grew silent as he walked with his master. The walk toward Winterfell without the help of his horse (who had taken off during the fight in fright) caused him dearly, but he cannot leave the woman where she was untended. What happened if some more of those Wildings come?

When he reached Winterfell, the night gave them cover. Enough cover for him to entered the castle and wake his Lord Father. Eddward Stark was a honorable man. He was always very reasonable, but when he saw his son soaked wet from the snow holding a woman in his arms half of reason left him. He ordered one of his servants to fetch Maester Luwin.

"Speak, Robb. What happened?" He finally asked his son after making sure the woman wasn't the death of herself. He laid her down on a nice warm rug in the Solar near the only fireplace in a bout five rooms in the castle. Robb shivered at his father tone. What was he doing outside at this time of night anyway? Was his real question...

"Grey Wind heard something, father. I went and see what it was when I came across of some bandits attacking her. I didn't see what exactly happened but then she turned against Grey Wind fast. All I see was a flash of red light." He told his father his tale of the mysterious woman.

"Witchcraft?" Eddward questioned the red light, thinking of the other gods of the land. He doubt it, but the way she dressed told another story. Was she from another country? Women in this land don't dress like she has. They all wore some kind of dresses or gowns, but this woman dressed like a man. In her grip was a small stick. A stick that he couldn't prid from her hand without injuring her, so he left it there.

There was a moment of silence and he didn't even know if she was dangerous or not.

That was when Maester Luwin appeared, roughened by sleep. He stared at Lord Eddward Stark-

"What is it that you need me, my lord?"

Eddward motioned to the young woman on the rug.

"Can you see if she's alright?"

The Maester's eyes widened.

"By the old gods, what happened?" He uttered tending to the woman. Her skin was icy pale. Her lips was blue. While the maester worked the two men watched with interest.

"This doesn't reach your mother's ears." Eddward spoke and Robb seemed surprised.

"We don't want her to worry over nothing...yet."

There was a loud noise outside the Solar door and Eddward sighed once more.

"Jon, come in."

The door opened revealing a boy with curly raven haired, flushed at being caught.

"I'm sorry father." He muttered under his breathe.

What was Ned going to do with his sons? They always get in trouble in some kind of form. He smiled at that motion. Just like him when he was young.

"You heard what I said to Robb, Jon. Nothing to Cat." He repeated and the teen nodded his head monotone. It doesn't matter. Jon had never spend more than a minute in Lady Stark's company. She always narrowed her eyes at him whenever he was near. He felt them everyday.

"Robb go fetch a few of your older's sister dresses. The clothes she's in brings her too much attention." The maester would gladly dress her. He or the boys would be in the same room while he do so. At one point he thought that he saw her eyes opened before he convinced himself that it was his imagination.

* * *

Hermione almost panicked.

She felt the clothing slipped from her body.

She felt her wand being taken away, but she kept calm.

'Stay asleep. Do not move.' She told herself. Pretend to stay asleep and look over what happened.

Clothing...the movement of stopping almost made her open her eyes.

"My child, what happened?" Scars. Scars laced her body. She knew so well after the fight in The Department of Mysteries.

Then she was dressed again. The Healer had made sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere else, and she was glad he let her keep her undergarments at the very least.

She would certainly open her eyes and snarl at that!

He left her company and soon she heard footsteps coming around her. More people. She reasoned.

"Once, she wakes, we have to talk to her to see if she's not dangerous."

"I find this on her my lord."

"A stick? Well I keep a hold of this for now..."


	3. Her Name

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **O.O so many reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For your support here's the next chapter of the story. It was really hard writing it x.x

10 more reviews and I'll post another chapter.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Her Name**

**Chapter Two**

"_I find this on her my lord."  
"A stick? Well I keep a hold of this for now." _

Hermione felt striped and naked without her wand and she scowled at herself for being so careless. She's The Hermione Granger of The Golden Trio, she should be better than this. When she woke from her sleep the first thing she done was look for her wand. It wasn't on her after five minutes of panicking searching and she finally figure that they must have took it away from her while she was out cold. That or it's still in the woods somewhere in which case she's screwed.

_Okay Granger, just calm down and take a deep breath. You got this far without panicking. _

Hermione reassured herself calmly. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room then the night's events played in her head like a movie. She was attacked and that boy….might have saw her use magic.

She paled. That was all she needed at this time. To be burned at the Stake. The room she was in was homely feeling. There was a huge fire place in the center, fire blazing. Someone comes in and feed the fire. Hermione realized seeing the freshly pile of wood in the embers.

Hermione pushed her legs over the bed trying to stand. That was when she noticed strange clothing she was wearing. Gone was her Hogwarts outfit that she treasured. In was some type of long dark blue gown that covered her legs and also her feet.

_It's time to move. First I have to find my wand. I need to find that Horcrux! I can't fool around any longer here. _

She then tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled but before long she was steady. She walked to the door and turned the knob and of course it was locked. She knew it. She's a prisoner.

Hermione hear some footsteps outside the door. It was closing in on her in a steady rhythm. It sound like that person was on a mission. Her eyes widened realizing that it was stopping in front of the door. She darted on her bed and under the covers within a few seconds to spare when the heavy door begin to open revealing a middle-age man.

He has shoulder length brown haired. He has dark grey eyes color of stone. The eyes was without any type of emotion, making them look very cold. Hermione steeled herself to face him mentally. She seen and dealt with much worse than this man.

Lord Voldemort was dangerous, cruel and cold-blooded in his ideals and the war that was coming upon her own people. This knowledge strengthen her resolve to escape this prison and find the Horcrux.

The middle-aged man spoke. His voice was strong and steady, held strength.

"I see you're finally awake."

Hermione studied him even more.

"Looking for this?"

Eddard took out a stick from the pockets and showed it to Hermione. Hermione face brightens at the sight of her wand but she kept herself wary of this person intentions.

She didn't reach for her wand and she didn't say a word to the man question. Eddard saw her determination through her chocolate brown orbs.

_This young girl had harden herself…._

Eddard Stark realized.

The young girl was like a cat. He realized. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Her steely gaze showed her determination. She didn't coward before him like many people.

"I want it back." The girl spoke at long last after minutes of silence.

"What is this stick to you? My son told me rather interesting tale of your arrival to Winterfell last night." Eddard told her shutting the door behind him completely so they wouldn't be disturbed.

The girl didn't think long and hard about her answer.

"The stick is sentimental item that my father left me before he died. I would like it back, sir." Hermione replied cold as steel.

He mused at her easy answer, but he trusted Robb's story. This wasn't any normal stick. The stick looked like any plain piece of wood. It looked easy to snap. It doesn't look like any weapon. Robb said he saw this woman defend herself with just a stick. He saw red light coming from its tip to fight off the wolves.

"You were attacked by wolves last night. My son brought you here to recover from the attack. You fainted and I ordered Maester Luwin to look after you for wounds. He noted to me last night that you have many scars that are not normal on any young lady around here. Who are you? How you come to the Wolfswood?" Eddard got straight to the point.

He wasn't one of the way of words.

He judged her reaction.

Her reaction didn't change. She didn't show any weakness. She didn't look like a Wildling.

Hermione pressed her lips together.

"I was on a journey to visit some relatives and I then got lost. The next thing I know I was attacked by wolves and your son came to my rescue. Then I was here." Hermione told him with a steady voice without any flitching. Eddard felt no mince from her at all. Just a defensive young girl but any other person could see the lie in her story.

What woman in her right mind travel at night? Even with a guard?

He then toss her wand at her and she caught it with surprise.

"I have no idea what you were doing in the woods, but my son saved you nonetheless. You haven't show any mince to me and I'm half convince you're not a threat, but be warn. You're in my home. I'm Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark and my men is station throughout the castle. They can easy slay you with just one word or action from you." Eddard icily said, "Till you fully recover, you will be kept here as a limited guest. You will not leave this room for any reason till your leave." He paused seeing rage in the young woman's eyes.

"It's for your safety, Lady…"

"Hermione."

"Hermione." Eddard smiled and with that he left the room leaving the young woman crunching her fist over her wand. Then she smirked at his threat.

_I doubt my magic will be a match for your men._

Hermione thought and with that she begin thinking of her escape.

* * *

When Eddard shut the door behind him and locked the door. Locking the door was a huge sign of his still distrust of the woman. She can be dangerous! He wondered if giving back the stick was a good thing, but his common sense told him it was. The stick was weak and despite her story the stick is no shape a weapon. Robb must be mistaken about what he saw from the stick. It was dark, the light could have easily be a fire or a torch that woman might have on her at the time.

But his mind told him that she wasn't really dangerous. That if she was, she could have easy killed his son in the woods after the wolves had fled, but she didn't. A motion of movement near him stopped his footsteps. He sighed loudly realizing who it was near him once more.

Jon Snow his son revealed himself. He was dressed in his regular armor. It was still day break out and Jon must have just passed Hermione's room just to get to the training ground, but stopped curious of the noises in the room.

Lately, Jon had been eavesdropping and Eddard doesn't even like it one bit.

"Jon." Eddard acknowledged.

Jon flinched and nodded his head to his father.

"Father. I'm on my way to train with Robb at the training ground. Mind coming with us?" Jon asked his father.

Eddard back was turned from his son.

"I have an important meeting to attend. Not today, son." With that Eddard walked down the hall passing many guards that was stationed throughout the castle.

Jon glanced at the locked door that his father walked out from. It was easy to tell that he just got done talking to the young woman. Last night he saw the mysterious girl for the first time in his brother arms.

She was passed out, but he can tell how beautiful she was.

He smiled remembering several parts of his father conservation replayed in his head that he overheard.

Her name.

Hermione.

That was her name.

It was a very strange name indeed, but he did find himself liking it nonetheless.


	4. Outlander

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **I finally found inspiration to continue the story :) Thanks to your reviews. Thank you so much!

The story will have both Hermione/Robb moments and Hermione/Jon.

This chapter contains huge moment between Hermione and Jon . This chapter is a bit longer.

10 more reviews and I'll post another chapter.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Outlander**

**Chapter Three**

_Hermione. _

_That was her name. _

_It was a very strange name indeed, but he did find himself liking it nonetheless. _

Trust.

That's all it come down to now.

Trust was all this Eddard Stark need to set her free.

From her short conservation with this person something deep within her telling her that he can be trusted with her story. The story about her being transported to their world and find a Horcrux and destroying it ending the war in a victory. It was the only thing she can do for Harry.

Hermione stared out of her window of her room. When she first opened the window the first time she was surprised at the scenery. The courtyard was filled with so much life. Children were playing down below with dull wooden sword. Women chatting with each other dressed in dark dresses wearing cloaks.

Men scrabbled off joking with one another. It was a simple life. These people were no different than her own. These are the people that this Lord Eddard Stark governs and protect.

Then a pair of boys caught her attention. It was the man she saw in the woods. That one that rescued her from the wolves. The man himself have one. She remembered bright glowing red eyes that stared within hers. The wolf that wasn't stunned of her own spell.

The two men jested. The second young man has long curly dark brown haired that reached his shoulders. He has dark grey eyes like Eddard Stark's, but less cold and stern. His eyes were much friendlier. She couldn't see Eddard's son face, just the back of his head but his friend was facing her. He didn't look up at her window through.

The boy patted Eddard's son back, a huge smile on his face. Before he suddenly looked up at her.

Hermione felt her breathe caught within her throat. She was stunned. His eyes caught hers and held her at her spot. Then Eddard's son turned around sensing his friend's fading attention and spotted her at her window also.

A huge frown was on his face.

Hermione ducked away from her window, away from their watchful eyes.

That was right, she needed proof from where she came from. Something that is hard to fake….but most of her processions must still be in the woods or the man's son brought them to the castle.

Then there was a soft knock on the door then a turned of the door knob that followed.

Hermione wondered who was at the door.

It can't be Eddard Stark, he usual just walks in.

A servant girl entered her room.

She bowed her head and avoided eye contact. She was carrying something within her arms.

"Lord Stark wishes for me to bring back your belongings." She spoke setting down Hermione's small bag and a red cloak onto the bedside table before taking her leave. Hermione heard the click of the lock of her door.

What perfect timing.

Hermione dashed into her bag to find something that will help her proof where she came from.

Her entire arm reached inside her bag, and she pulled out plenty of books and spare clothes.

Hermione placed her spare sweater and jeans to the side for her to change into later. She tasked to herself before flicking her wand at her clothes transforming them into a comfortable cotton green dress that was easy for movement and wouldn't stand out too much in this place.

Hermione took out a very small bottles of potions and pictures before finally pulling out a single gold coin. The Gallon that she made for Dumbledore's Army meetings.

The coin was magical.

Hermione pressed the tip of her wand at the center of the coin and soon words appeared. She wondered if it can still work all this time even in this place. Then she frowned remembering Dumbledore's words. Harry or even Ron wouldn't even remember her at all.

_The Time Turner! I have forgotten!_

Hermione panicked and searched her bag even more but there was nothing. No time turner. Just sparkles of dust.

_I swear I placed it in here when I arrived._

Hermione froze and she shook her head. This was just a small set back along of her being a prisoner here was.

Hermione changed into the green dress with the pockets. She pocked her wand and returned to the window holding her gallon in her hands. Should she just confess to Lord Stark on what she was? Where she's from? Her mission? She can keep her mission to herself through. The less people that knows the better.

It's much easier to escape. She has her wand and her mind. She could easy get rid of the guards with a simple flick of a wand and she's out of here. Then fear squeeze her heart. What if they accept her story but murdered her for being a witch? It's not very common for pagans or witches being burned on the stake at this point of time. She doesn't know these people well and they should have hell don't know about her much. It's safer to escape this castle and hide in the woods for a while and travel to the capital King's Landing. She remembered from the map that Dumbledore had shown her.

Hermione's mind was made. She set on waiting till dark.

She's leaving.

She can't depend on these people to help her.

She can't be too careful.

She's just an Outlander in this era.

* * *

It was soon nighttime when Hermione made her move. After supper which was just a bowl of soup with stale bread she easy unlocked her door. The hallways was lit with candles. She saw a few guards' shadows over the flames of the candles. Silencing her footsteps, she walked down the hall wand in hand. Two guards were by the entrance of the stairs. They were quietly talking to each other. Hermione sent a few Stupify's their way. They fell stiff to the floor eyes wide opened staring up at the ceiling in shock.

Hermione walked passed them with ease.

When she walked down the stairs, she saw a few more shadows, but the people retreated the opposite direction. She saw her prize. The exit with a smile at her success she was out of the castle and into the courtyard.

Hermione saw stables lined up at the far end. She could steal a horse and make a break for it and never look back, but then she suddenly heard a growl. The sound of a wolf and her blood froze.

Her eyes widened in fear.

It must be the same damn wolf that followed Eddard's son around. She turned around but what faced her wasn't the same wolf last night. It was different. This wolf has bright white fur with glowing red eyes. He was much smaller than the one before through.

The growling stopped when she looked at the wolf. The wolf then tilted his head to the side confused on what she was doing at this late at night.

"Ghost?!" Called a strange voice in a distance.

_Shite _

Nowhere to go, she was in the open.

A young man came into view. He was wearing the same armor from earlier today. The young man eyes that she vividly remembered staring into her own. Hermione felt her heart beating faster and she crunched her chest. What was wrong with her for acting like this?

It was cheesy like one of those romantic muggle movies that her mother loves to watch. Hermione only felt this feeling with Ron…..she then strengthen her resolve once more.

She can't let her guard down here.

She can just knocked him out if he gets in her way.

Ghost must be the wolf.

Ghost turned his head to his master before running off to his leg rubbing his body. The young man laughed before petting Ghost on his head softly.

"There you are boy. Don't just disappear like that. I barely got Lady Stark to let me keep you." He smiled at the wolf and Hermione heart beat skipped.

Then he suddenly looked in her direction.

Confusion was in his orbs but it was instantly cleared.

"You're leaving, Lady Hermione?" Jon asked disapproval laced in his voice.

How does he know her name?

She doesn't even know his…

"Who are you?" Hermione asked ignoring his question. The sudden need to ask him overcame her.

The young boy frowned.

"I'm Jon Snow." He flinched saying his last name a bit.

Snow….

She wouldn't even talk to him now knowing he's a bastard.

He bit back bitter bile before he avoided his eyes from Hermione unease.

"You shouldn't be here this late at night. It's dangerous." He told her, and Hermione scoffed at his reply. She don't need any protection. She could take care of herself thank you very much.

"I'm not defenseless."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can easy knock you out if I want to." Hermione warned. Her voice shiver a second.

Jon smiled once more at Hermione's comment. She reminds him of his half-sister Arya. So fierce and brave, but that bravery will just get this woman killed if he doesn't do anything at all to stop her.

"If you're so determined to go, I'll go along with you."

Hermione eyed him.

Him coming along?

She just met him!

She doesn't trust him enough!

But this man is giving her friendship so easy, and willing to let her get away as long as he follows…..

There was silence.

"But…what about people here? They will surely miss you."

Jon's eyes darkened just for a moment.

"I have my brother, but I doubt I'll be missed much. Besides I can't leave a beautiful lady alone in the woods." He objected.

They were at a standstill.

Hermione looked deep within his eyes and saw trust and open friendship. The eyes that would believe anything…but she knew this person wasn't a fool.

"Will you believe me if I tell you something serious?"

There was even more silence between them.

Before Jon spoke softly.

"I would believe you. You don't seem to be a person that can lie."

Hermione's heart stand still.

This wasn't normal.

This trust.

Jon trust so blindly.

People would surely take advantage of him.

"What if I said I don't belong here?"

"I know that much about you, Lady Hermione." Jon said confused about her question.

"I mean….I don't belong to this era."

The tension between them was thick and Hermione wondered if he think she was a freak or simply don't believe her.

She expected laughter, but there was none.

Hermione hold out a golden coin. A gallon.

"This is the money I use in my era. My world." She took out her wand and pressed the tip to the coin and soon words appeared on the coin that states the year 1996.

"I'm from a very distant future. I'm here on a mission to save my world from a horrible villain that threatens my best friend's life along with mine."

The magic that came from her wand startled both Jon and Ghost.

Jon found himself taking a step back from the beautiful woman that he instantly liked the moment he first saw her but then he stopped. Ghost didn't move an inch. Ghost trusts her.

The point that she's was from another time didn't bother him as much as her magic does.

Hermione noticed him taking a step back and her eyes grew much sad.

Her sad gaze hurt him.

"I understand you don't believe me….or that you want to kill me…." Hermione spoke sadly.

"No…I don't….I mean I don't want to kill you. Anything but that actually, but I do believe you." He smiled a very kind smile at her.

"It's a very difficult story to believe but I also believe in the White Walkers." He laughed softly, and Hermione wondered who was these White Walkers are in the first place.

Tears beamed in Hermione's eyes.

His trust was so refreshing.

"T-Thank you…..You believe me….knowing I can't tell you much on why I'm here."

Jon Snow was far from a knight in shining armor. He was a snow. Always will be. He admired her beauty but just talking to her for this long made him admire her even more. This was very dangerous for him. He can't allow himself to fall for her no matter what.

The moon shined brightly overhead over the three of them.

Changing her mind, Hermione found a friend.

"You're right….it's dangerous wandering alone….I'm going back to my room." She said softly and with that Jon watched her leave his view back into the castle that his father kept her prison.

He frown in thought.

He finally got to be friends with Hermione….what if she finds out….that his father was Lord Stark?


	5. Jealousy

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Whew here is the next chapter of Rogue. Jon and Hermione are getting a bit closer to each other and finally, the fanfic will now follow the events of Game of Thrones episodes. Through I change around some events that happens to make it fit. Now my fellow readers, you know have a choice to make. Do you want Hermione to follow the events of the episodes? Or do you want it all original? XD ooohhh please also vote on who Hermione should end up with at the end. Either Robb Stark or Jon Snow Your pick. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update. Through I suffer from writer's block a bit. Anyway, I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones in any way or form. I just own my own original characters and the plot.

10 points on who can figure out what is the final Horcrux XD

I have about three chapters already completed after this x.x and to say the story is going a bit slow, it might be 40 chapters at least when the story finished.

Merry Christmas Everyone! :)

Thank you.

Please read and review.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Jealousy **

**Chapter Four**

It wasn't long till Hermione was actually free to roam the halls of the castle much to her surprise, though she had to be escorted with a guard at all times. It had been several weeks since the incident of her trying to escape, weeks since she talked to Jon and she started to miss him.

Hermione found the library after two hours of walking round avoiding many people, but mostly Lord Stark who was currently in the training yard watching his children practice archery.

She started to realize she knew almost nothing in this time period. She couldn't even give Lord Stark exact answer from where she was from, but she gave him reason that she must be kept close and watched at all times also, much to her displeasure.

The library was massive. Not as big as Hogwarts but it was decent to her at least. The shelves were stacked with old feeble tomes and books that tells her the history of all sorts of things. Her fingertips brush over the spine of a few books in awe. This library was undiscovered to her. Reading materiel that she haven't even touch.

Hermione pulled out a book from the shelf nearby and read the cover.

'The History of Westeros.' Pausing, she should get use of this time's history and stuff that was political taking the book to a table in the middle of the room she popped herself down and opened the book. Dust appeared from the yellow pages.

She sat there reading and reading. It was what she done best. The information swirl in her head and from the small amounts she knew before coming here didn't compare what she know now.

She read about the history of the mad king. The history of how King Robert took the throne. How a person called Sir Jamie ended the Mad King's life, no reason was even recorded why, seeing he was on his side. The history was confusing but very interesting and Hermione started to believe that she was now playing with fire.

She also read about Great Houses of Westeros and their mottos that represents them. It doesn't go through much linage but she got her own feel of it. The book listed the past and current kings and queens. Overall after sitting in one position reading for about two hours, the book was very vague, didn't have much description but stating the facts.

Hermione took out a few other books from the shelves all devoted on many subjects that including currency and religion. Religion wasn't Hermione favorite subject by far but it will surely look very strange if she couldn't name more than one religion.

She read about the Starks on how far they went. The rulers of the North. Before the Mad King time, the North was separated from the seven kingdoms that bind together. It was very interesting. Normally, Hermione could store everything she ever read in the back of her mind ready to use when needed.

She started to feel a bit restless. Staying in one spot so long, she started to feel like Harry. She froze. Her fingers pressed against the page of the book. Her eyes almost beamed in tears before she force them back with sheer will power. That wouldn't do. She made her choice and this was to save her best friends and the world she once knew.

She heard footsteps behind her. The guard that follow her outside the library still stood outside the door watching her from the distance, but what met her wasn't Robb, Jon or even Lord Stark.

Who met her was a kind old man that wore a long grey robe. He had short white haired and his eyes were kind with knowledge and something else that she couldn't place.

"Enjoying the books milady?" The man asked lightly walking around her table glancing at the titles that she picked up. He chuckled to himself. "A lady of knowledge, how rare." He commented noticing how guarded Hermione being right now.

"I love to read, to learn." She spoke very carefully, ready for him to scowl at her hobby disapproving. Ladies in this time weren't encourage to learn or to read much.

"It's a rare gift for someone so young to have. I have trouble teaching the young lord about the houses." Master Luwin spoke fondly of the Little Lord that he been charged to teach every afternoon.

"The history is very interesting." Hermione admitted feeling half at peace being with this man. He reminded her of her grandfather in a way, he filed this information away before he smiled at the young girl.

"I hope you find everything you needed, but alas I have to go now. I have tasks to complete." He said, picking up an old tome on the table.

"This will do, for a quick story." He winked and with that he walked out of the library with the tome leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Getting up from her chair Hermione walked over to the only window that the room had. It had a full view of the training yard. She saw both Lord and Lady Stark watching a few people in the training yard. She even watched a little boy around ten holding a huge bow that was larger than his own body, aiming at the target 20 feet away. Jon and Robb stood behind the young boy, wearing a smile of myth on their faces.

The young boy let go of the arrow, and soon it missed the target. Both Robb and Jon started to break out into a fit of laughter until Lord Stark made his speech with a stern voice.

"and which one of you are a marksman at ten?" Lord Stark voiced stern at both Robb and Jon before being interrupted by another arrow being shot at the center of the target perfect. They all turned around and saw a girl who shot them a huge smirk and was in giggles.

"ARYA!"

She dropped the bow and took off running away from that angry voice. Hermione smiled at the scene before her. It was so peaceful, through something deep within her told her otherwise. That something was coming, a storm that was coming.

Hermione picked up a few books in her arms from the shelf, determined to be well reverse in some areas in this world. One thing Hermione pride herself upon was her knowledge.

She started to walk out of the library, meeting her guard. With a nod of her head, he follow her down the halls passed the entrance to the training yard, catching Jon's eye for a mere moment.

Jon turned to Robb and whispered something to him before heading in her direction and Hermione can feel her heart starting to race. What was he doing? The scene from a few weeks ago reply in her mind with ease and she almost found herself blushing.

"Hello, Lady Hermione." He greeted her with a small clumsy bow that almost made her smile at him. Almost. She just winced at the 'Lady' part. She was no lady, but she let it go realizing that was how people address women of her station. Whatever that was.

"Jon." She greeted back. Jon looked at the stack of books in her arms and frown slightly, "I can help you carry them if you wish." He offered and she shook her head at his comment. Seeing the look of rejection on his face, she reply, "I think I can handle a few old books, Jon."

He wore a dark brown shirt with dark brown leather pants that matched. A sword was strapped to his hip. His hair was a bit longer and curly, making him even more attractive to her.

Attractive?

She must get her head out of the gutter. She wasn't here to have some fling. She was here on a mission, which was given to her with trust and loyalty.

Hermione glanced over Jon's shoulder and caught Robb's eye which she caught something dark and unknown, before it disappear completely in a mask.

What was that?

"I'm just going to my chamber to put them away for later tonight." Hermione then spoke once more about the books she was holding.

"Good!"

She gave him a confusing look and he started to stuttered uncomfortable.

"I mean…that's good. I'll escort you." He look over to his father guard and quickly dismiss him. The guard was about to put up a fight, he doesn't take orders from anyone bastards, but realizing who bastard son this boy was he retreated.

"Good day, mi'lord, mi'lady." With a small bow he left them.

"Thank goodness." Hermione laughed suddenly. That laugh send shivers down Jon's spine. He quick started to love that sound that escaped her soft pink lips.

He held out his arm for her to take nervously, telling himself what the hell he was doing acting like someone he was clearly not. He took a few books from her arms to her protest. She shifted the books in her right arm, all but two books. She took Jon's offer and linked her left arm around his and soon they both started to walk down the hall away from the training yard and away from Robb's heated gaze.

* * *

_Blood. _

_There was all it was to it when Voldemort arrived to the battle field. The Mad King was dead, killed by his own servant. _

_A young man with long black haired with onyx eyes stared up at him in fear, so much fear, knowing what was about to happen._

_Voldemort raised his wand and pointed at the young' man's head and with a hiss, it was time to make the final Horcrux, then hiding it in plain sight for all to see. He doubt anyone would solve this mystery, he even doubt if Dumbledore guessed where he was when he done so._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_Bright green light escaped the tip of his wand and soon the boy was no more. The Horcrux already been made and then he took out a golden chain from his neck. Pointing his wand at the hour-glass._

_Time around him swirl out of control. _

_It was done._

_Potter will die and there was nothing he could do. When time stopped he pulled the chain from his neck and smashed the custom made time-turner on the ground, breaking it into tiny pieces of blue sand. _


	6. The Deserter

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

NOTE: I change the scene when the Starks found the Direwolves. In this fanfic they already found them in the woods when they hunted and in the entire fanfiction I changed a few canon events around.

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you all for the kind reviews, alerts and favorites. Over the Christmas weekend I had wrote chapters up to chapter 15 and still going. There will be a few surprises throughout the story. I was going to post this chapter next week on New Year's.

Some people wanted Hermione to end up with Jon and not really with Robb and to be honest with you all I think that's a good idea a bit but we just have to find out in the future. Please let me know what you all want to see in the story. I'm just half away done writing it XD and have most the plot in.

In this chapter the White Walkers finally comes in to play. Through I'm not sure if I'm going to fit this into the story, their arc, but it's a possibility, since Jon going to the Wall soon. I love to write about Tyrion soon. :D

Hermione is a bit OOC. The trip to the GOT world affect her and the loss of her friends and parents still pains her, so yeah everything is a bit more sensitive to her at the moment.

We're finally taking off into the GOT episodes. The story is very slow circling around them and the longer Hermione stayed in the GOT world, she will form enemies.

I do not and will not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. I don't own them. I wish that I have through. XD

Thank you.

Please read and review.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Deserter **

**Chapter Five**

The talk of a deserter soon reached Hermione's ears the next morning when she was on one of her walks through the garden. The Deserter was being held in the cold prison cell near Winterfell gates and she wondered on why she haven't been placed there herself when she first arrived.

Hermione wasn't clueless. This day of age it was common sense of what's going to happened to the Deserter. He was going to be executed and most likely Lord Stark would get the executioner to do so. Hermione sneaked her way to the prisons after slipping away from her guard; explaining she has female issues. Despite the guard seeing blood before and often kill intruders, she was surprised to find him avidness of her supposedly issue.

She should have used that excuse days ago. Hermione mused; pointing her wand at stoles of her shoes and quietly mutter a spell that cause her movements to be silent. Her footsteps wouldn't be heard and even if she talk or trip, no one would expect her and to have much more success of her little sneaking in, she hurried and applied a Disillusionment Charm. It was more successful rate than the notice-me-not charm that she often done in the past years being at Hogwarts with both Ron and Harry.

There was two guards outside the entrance of the prison that held the deserter, but she just walked passed them slowly, trying not to touch or brush pass them to make them aware that something wasn't right.

She normally wouldn't done something like this in the past and she guessed that being part of the Golden Trio she picked up a few traits from her friends, more so Harry who was always curious about something that he shouldn't be.

Once inside the prison and standing in front of the cell that held the prisoner. She undid her Disillusionment charm and set the radius of the silence charm to include the prisoner. At the sudden appearance of Hermione, the Deserter jumped a few steps back stumbling over his feet.

"W-Witchcraft!" He uttered and Hermione rolled her eyes at his words. She expected this reaction from him. His eyes darted to the backs of the two guards and he thought for a mere moment to scream for their attention, for help, to get this wicked woman away and so he did. The air left his lungs shouting to get their attention, and the witch, that he suspected just watched him with plain annoyance. He started to give up when he got no reaction at all after a full few minutes of screaming. His shoulders slumped down and he fell to his knees. Soon cries left his dirty lips and Hermione took pity on this poor soul that was soon to die any hour or day now.

Hermione knelled down outside the cell coming to eye-distance to the person.

"Shh, it's okay. Nothing to fear. I'm just here to hear your side of the story on why you ran away." Her voice soothed him and soon his cries died away into sniffles.

"It's not like I want to…" He finally spoke. His voice was shaking and very hoarse. He grabbed the bars with his hands firmly looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

His long sandy-haired fell over his eyes.

"No one believe me…It's them mi'lady. I saw them plain as day."

"Saw whom?" Hermione pressured. The fear was now plain to see in this man eyes.

"The W-White Walkers."

When Hermione returned to her chambers she was met with two more guards. Before they could tell her or scowl her for her disappearance she opened the door and closed it behind her walking to the pile of books that was on her night-stand.

White Walkers.

She heard of them before. No….She read about them back down in the library. They were tales of legend; a small story to scare little children to sleep.

The man in the prison that being executed without a trail. Bile of loath reached through her stomach remembering her friend and Harry's godfather. These people had no compassion! No pity for the fear and for the weak.

Hermione heard a conservation that was just outside her door. They weren't even being quiet. It was Lord Stark and Lady Stark. Hermione often caught glances of Lady Stark around the castle. They sounded very upset.

"You can't bring him. He's only a boy, He's _ten." _Lady Stark pleaded to her husband. There was a moment of silence before Lord Stark responded to his wife comment.

"A boy that might become Lord one day, Cat. He will not be a boy forever."

Footsteps can be heard walking down the hall, but not one set. Then her door opened without a knock, making her dropped her book about the White Walkers down on the floor. Eddard Stark walked into the room with a sighed follow by the same two guards that was outside her door.

"I heard about your small adventures today without your guard. I will be leaving in a few minutes and I see that I cannot trust to leave you behind. The execution is nowhere for a woman to be, but I have no other choice. You will be escorted by my guards and come with me." Eddard Stark told her coldly, without any argument, he left her to gather her cloak.

'Just great.' Hermione grimly told herself grabbing her cloak from the chair by the door place it over her neck and left. The guards follow her behind. She walked behind Lord Stark who send a servant to fetch his sons and even Jon, much to her surprise to meet them at the stables.

The horses were ready when they arrived at the stables. Lord Stark seemed to be carrying a great sword behind his back. Hermione looked very uncomfortable. She had almost no experience in riding these creatures. Bran, a boy of mere ten walked up to his father with a huge wolf that Hermione almost blinked at it for a few moments.

The only wolves she saw that was remotely friendly and listen to their master was both Robb Stark and Jon Snow wolves and they were a different color.

Jon Snow arrived a minute later and looked surprise to see Hermione there. He looked very grim and he wondered what his father thinking of bringing her to something like this.

"Watch over your brother, Jon." Ned told his son sternly, pointing out that he should ride with him on the horse.

_Brother? _

Hermione eyes widened at Lord Stark's words and her eyes flash to Jon's who's with shame avoided her. Why didn't he tell her? Why lie about this information? He bore almost nothing of his father's genes and for a moment she knew that he didn't really lie. He just didn't talk to her about it.

Robb Stark arrived next looking very unease and when Ned motioned for Hermione to ride a horse with a nameless guard, Robb stepped in with a smile.

"She will be more comfortable riding with me, father." He spoke to him before motioning for Hermione to his horse. Lord Stark seemed to agree with his son before getting on his own horse.

Hermione just stood in front of Robb's horse looking at the creature with huge amounts of distrust in her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her reminding herself that she wasn't alone and that she was basically force into coming to this….whatever it was.

"I take it you never ride a horse before, mi'lady." Robb's voice was light and polite with a hint of amusement. Maybe Hermione was some sort of servant girl or a maid from where she was from. Those ranks rarely even ride a horse before unlike noble women like his sisters.

Hermione almost bit her tongue to respond to him. She can tell him tales of magical creatures that she did indeed rode with her best friend Harry, about riding broomsticks in the air, and apparanting to any location her heart wish, but she stayed quiet.

"Well then, I guess I have to teach you." Robb smiled and soon Hermione shrieked when she felt his hands upon her hips picking her up with ease. She almost wiggled and she caught his laughter. She froze, her struggles stopped when she felt his warm hands swept through her body. He helped her up the horse with a look of mirth upon his face.

He soon got on the horse from behind her, pressing her back against his chest, she heavily blush. She had never been this close to a man before, not even Ron.

His hands reached around her and to the small rope that helped control the horse movements.

"Better hold on," He mentioned and soon he gave a light kick on the horse's side, and then they took off. Behind of his father and the prisoner and right beside of his brother Jon who gave her a look of concern.

They rode for about an hour before they reached two high hills that had a huge black stone and a basket in front. Fear reached up her throat. Oh god. They're going to behead him. They're actually going to behead him! Something in Hermione cried but she kept her emotions in check. This wasn't a time for her to become hysterical.

Everyone slowly got off their horses. The prisoner being pushed to the block with two guards behind him. Lord Stark turned to Bran who tried to look away from the scene. "Watch" He ordered and the little boy nodded his head scared. Jon patted Bran's head with the back of his hand comforting. Eddard took out his great sword from the shaft and walked before the block.

The Deserter was muttering something under his breathe. A prayer, she think. Then his eyes looked up at Eddard looking for mercy.

"I know I broke my oath. I know I deserted them. I should have gone back to the wall. I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers."

Eddard stared at him with a cold look without interrupted. Many people around her looked very disbelief at his defence.

Knowing there was no way to change his own fate, the deserter took in a huge breath.

"Tell my family, that I'm a coward. Tell them I'm sorry." A moment passed and Ned glanced to the guards with a nod of his head. The two guards pushed the deserter down over the block. He didn't struggle once and Hermione found her eyes glued to this. She wanted to scream at them to stop. That this was murder, but she knew in their eyes this was justice.

Ned held the great sword and closed his eyes holding down the hilt.

"In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, the first of his name…"

Bran glanced away,

"Don't look away. Father will know." Hermione held Jon spoke softly to the little boy, forcing himself to watch his father about to end a man's life.

"Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. I Eddard the house Stark. Lord of Winterfell and all of the North sentence you to die."

Eddard then opened his eyes and picked up his sword over his head with his two hands. There were tension in the air and Hermione shut her eyes closed when the blade swung down onto the Deserter's head. A moment passed. She felt herself being pushed into an embrace. Tears came down her cheeks as she buried her head against the man's chest. Robb Stark held her tight comforting while she cry.

At the injustice of this all. At this meaningless death that served no purpose.

"You did well." Jon spoke to Bran. His voice shook a bit. His hand wrapped around Bran's shoulder pushing him away from the block, away from the body of the deserter and back to their horse.

Ned placed his sword away, and leaned to over to one of his guard whispering his instructions of the body and the visit to the man's family. He pat the guard on his back, glancing at Hermione and Robb, who still held her. The woman wept and he knew this was many reasons why women shouldn't be here in the first place. He nodded his head to his son before walking toward both Jon and Bran.

"You understand why I did it?" Ned asked his son. Bran petted the head of his horse.

"Jon said he was a deserter." Bran replied.

"Now you understand why I have to kill him?"

"Our way, is the old way?" Bran looked up at his father with a question.

Ned nodded his head, "A man who passes the sentence. Should swing the sword." Bran stayed silent for a moment.

"Is it true he saw the White Walkers." He asked.

"The white walkers been gone a thousand of years."

"so he was lying"

"A madman sees what he sees." And with that he nodded his head toward Jon and walked back to his own horse, ordering everyone it was time to head back to Winterfell.

Robb traced small circles over Hermione's back comforting her. She then pulled away from him wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this I seen things much worse before."

"Seen much worse?" Robb questioned, but Hermione shook her head at him. "Let's get going. I think I saw enough death for today." She chuckled. Robb decided to let this matter go for a moment. This woman was a mystery to him and to everyone, but deep down he felt that she wasn't much of a threat to them like his father believed she was.

He then tightened the ties of her cloak around her shoulders much more securely, before giving her a sad smile.

"It's not going to get easy to watch death. I always feel jealous of my sisters for not being expected to do this." Robb said, brushing a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

The two of them returned to his horse. He helped Hermione up first and then he follow. The trip back to Winterfell was silent and with a sad mood. She didn't cry anymore, but he still worry about her wellbeing. Ever since the night he rescued her from the wolves he often found himself wondering about her. Seeing her hanging out with his brother bring foreign feelings into him that he didn't know much about.

This wasn't good. Not for him. He can't fancy someone, some strange girl with a shady past. His mother will have a fit since he will become Lord one day, and he's expected to marry someone of higher stats.

* * *

It was the smallest stuff that happened to fade when Harry Potter finally noticed that something was wrong. He looked down at the pictures that he took with his friends….both Ron….and some other girl that he had forgotten many times but still end up remembering.

Hermione.

It was like gaps of his memory starting to fade before being pierce together back in place. It started to get a bit worse when he showed the same Christmas picture to his best mate Ron, who looked at him like he was crazy, asking him who the girl in the picture was.

He didn't remember.

He didn't remember the girl he fancied for five years and this got Harry even more worried that he paid Dumbledore a visit after classes.

He wanted to answers.

Answers about this girl who kept on disappearing and reappearing in his memories that he considered a best friend.

Albus Dumbledore was surprised to find Harry Potter in his office without being in trouble of any kind. Harry sat in front of the Headmaster with a determined expression on his face.

"Professor, I don't know what's going on. I starting to have wide gaps in my memories" and so Dumbledore listened to Harry's story. He wasn't all that surprise about Mr. Potter's strong mind that was actually putting up a huge fight to keep the brown-haired woman in his memory, through Dumbledore had stored a few memories of the meeting that he had with Miss. Granger in case he had entirely forgotten the plan himself.


	7. Name Day

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Whew finally wrote this one up, and this chapter has a lot of action and even romance at the end. I'm trying to fit more Robb/Hermione fluff moments in through, not having everything pointed to Jon/Hermione at once haha.

I don't really hate Lady Stark, I actually admire her through. Sadly I had to play her a bit of a villain to Jon, and it's obvious that he wouldn't stand up for himself.

This story has moments of originality haha and then follows the series a bit. Not big, through, we have to get Hermione to King's Landing at the end of everything, her journey.

I actually wrote this story up to 20 chapters now, and still going.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Games of Thrones. I just own my own original plot and original characters.

Thank you and please read and review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Name-Day**

**Chapter Six**

It had been several days since Eddard Stark beheaded the deserter and several days since Hermione witnessed the cruelty of the situation. The fact that something much worse was happening in her own world snapped out of the tearful mess that she became that day, when Robb Stark pulled her inside his warm arms to comfort her.

Today, was special through. The things had quiet down since the execution and many people finally went on with their lives. Hermione didn't managed to talk to Bran. She felt pity for the child. A child shouldn't have to watch that ever and that was when she disapprove of Lord Stark's choices.

Many servants ran among the halls in a rush to get something ready in the dining hall. Maybe a party of some sorts? She had no idea on what. She been stuck in her chambers reading, filling her head with knowledge of this strange and cruel realm.

She barely saw Jon and Robb these days even from her window that she often watched out of each morning. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Hermione spoke and soon the door opened revealing the person she just thought about. He had long dark raven curly haired that just reached his shoulder. He looked at her with soft grey eyes unlike his father's.

She turned to face him completely, with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, Jon." She greeted him softly, he was dressed in dark black leathers this time with long-sword strapped to his belt on his hip. He looked somewhat boyish in her terms.

Jon Snow looked very uncomfortable. He started to stare at his feet unease for just a moment. His cheeks flush from his conservation with his father just a few moments before he knocked on Hermione's door. In many years he had struggled with his life all because he was born from a woman that wasn't married to him. In this world all that matters was blood status and in the eyes of many, he was often compared with dirt and mud, despite of his father's influence and acceptance.

He longed to be accepted and maybe that was why he felt drawn to her, to Hermione. He often think about her even through his mate Theon would disapprove and try to get him to shag some whore for his birthday to lose his own virtue. He didn't want to. He didn't think about sex just for fun and to freely given it like his best friend does….like Robb does at times. It should be given to a person that he loves, not for fun and pleasure.

His name left her tongue rather easy, and his mind kept on floating back to his father's words. The rare moments he had with him. That he approve of him and very proud. That if marrying this stranger would make him happy, then he would proudly offer his blessing. Through, Jon expected that his father warmed to Hermione over the weeks of her being here, he knew that his father had other intentions of saying this to him and he figured it always come to his true born Robb Stark. The true born son that also shown interest in the mysterious stranger.

His mind almost blanked feeling his heart starting to flutter. Oh he was love struck he known this already. He just given himself a free pass on heartbreak. He had nothing to offer Hermione. He was a bastard with no lands, no other respectable title. Maybe he should just join the Night's Watch with his Uncle Benjen. The only other person in his family than his father that shown him respect.

"I just come to see if you're alright, mi 'lady. I would have come earlier, but I had things to tend to."

She gave him a warm smile at his concern knowing what he meant. She had nightmares of the beheading. She didn't watch the scene; busy crying against Robb's chest, but she did saw what was left of the body. The head was in the basket and the block was bloody. The body laid lifeless in crimson liquid.

"I'm okay, Jon. Just not used to it." She laughed.

"No one ever is." Jon then commented closing the door behind him before any maids of servants could see him and run off gossiping ruining Hermione's name. He couldn't do that to her.

Her smile then turned into one of sorrow. The pain written plain on her face and he walked forward suddenly, reaching for her. His hand rested on her wrist softly, his fingertips brush over her warm skin and soon that sorrow filled expression that broke his heart disappeared into something new.

"Thank you." She smiled and then she leaned to him and unlike his brother, she brushed her lips on his cheek freezing him in place.

She kissed him.

Him.

Not his brother.

Not some stable boy.

Not some other man.

Him.

A bastard.

She pulled away from him and he can feel his cheeks heated even more. She must have seen his blush by now, he was sure of it.

"T-there's something else I want to ask you of." He stuttered over his words. She waited for him to continue.

He gathered up his courage, how small it was at the moment. He spoke, hope laced in his voice.

"There will be a small feast that my father had arranged for my name day. I'm wondering if you want to be there?" He asked hoping, and then it all made sense to Hermione about the commotion outside her room was all about. It was Jon's birthday, and she suddenly felt guilt that she haven't had any time at all to put something together for her friend.

She beamed up at him with a wide smile.

"I love to." She beaned making him smile even more at her answer. This was very good. She agreed.

"I-I come and escort you at sundown then." He stuttered once more and he swore to himself on why he was even acting this way in the first place, but all he ever care about was hearing her laugh.

Hermione transformed her old green dressed into a dress that was dark blue grey in color that reached her feet. She made the sleeves even longer making sure to hide her scars perfectly. This was nice. Very nice. Then she heard a knock on her door. She felt herself smile and moved to open the door revealing Jon Snow. He was still dressed in his black leathers, but he did look overly nervous, like someone who was going on his first date. That was stupid. This was anything but a date. They're going together as friends, close friends.

He escorted her down the hall. His arms linked around hers, and he started to tell her stories about hunting outside the walls of Winterfell with his brothers. Soon they heard a loud female shriek and soon that person tackled Jon into a huge hug that almost knocking them both down on the ground.

"Jon!" The little girl squealed happy, at her older half-brother.

"Hello there, wolf." He fondly, hugged the small girl to him.

She pulled away, and smiled even wider.

"Happy Name-Day Jon." She smiled, but that smile vanished when someone else spoke.

"ARYA!" Catelyn Stark called hotly, watching them clinically. Jon smile dropped. Hermione wanted to reach out for her friend but stopped herself.

She remembered reading the names of people that were called when fathered by someone other than the intended. She remembered the name Snow. It was Jon's last name, not Stark and maybe that was why he haven't say anything about his parents. He didn't want to be judged. She had convinced herself not to confront him over the fact of who his father was. She can tell it was a very sensitive topic to him.

The person who had ruined the mood was Lady Catelyn Stark, the wife of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.

Arya looked sad up to Jon when Lady Stark finally walked up to them with a heated gaze at them.

"Arya, please get ready for bed." She spoke icily at her daughter who pouted at her mother.

"Please mom, can I attend the feast?" She pleaded but Lady Stark didn't looked much moved. Maybe she got that from her husband?

"The feast is nowhere for a girl your age and status." She scowled her daughter and for some reason Hermione felt anger to this woman for some unknown reason.

The younger girl looked put out before agreeing to do what she was told and went to her chambers.

It was just the three of them now.

"Lady Stark." Greeted Jon, avoiding her eyes.

"Jon. I thought you will be at the ridiculous feast that you finally managed your father to throw." Lady Stark replied to him. Her body was straight and she looked over him like he was someone of lesser importance.

Then it all clicked in Hermione's brain. The obvious hatred that Lady Stark obviously shown to Jon. The reason why Arya, Jon's half-sister wasn't allow to tend and she was sure the other children wasn't allow to either. Jon's blood status and the mistake that his father done hung in the air around them. She blamed Jon. Blamed the boy who was at no fault of his own. Blamed to take the aftermath of his father's choice of insanity.

Jon avoided her cold eyes still and Hermione's heart reached for him at once. Her arm dropped from his own arm and she laced her fingers with his comforting, knowing that Lady Stark was fully watching them. Hermione never met the Lady Stark before, but she always watched in a distance when she doted on her children, but often ignore Jon.

She couldn't stop herself and she was sure she was going to meet Eddard Stark later for what she was about to say soon, but she felt a fierce need to protect her friend.

"It's ridiculous that you blamed Jon from your husband's actions, Lady Stark and to a point of treating him like you do. It wasn't his fault that he was born this way. He didn't ask for this, but it pains me and him that you treat him this way when all he wants is a family to accept him for him. You blame a helpless child, a child that needed love and protection. You shunned him and couldn't get pass your own jealousy and hatred of a situation that wasn't in your control." Hermione snarled at Lady Stark. Jon gaped at Hermione. Shocked, at her words and her defense of him.

Lady Stark tensed.

She was certainly looked very offended by this strange woman's cold words that pierced her heart. She was petty, she know that. She accepted that was her nature to forgive the reminder of her husband unfaithfulness. But she didn't need to be lecture from some slow stats servant girl that her husband and apparently this bastard fond over.

"I don't think you know who you're speaking to, but I will not hesitate to put you in your place. You have no right to judge me and you don't understand when your husband is off to war leaving you with a one year old babe then returning with another baby, claiming that it was his own." Lady Stark spoke coldly to Hermione, and Hermione's anger slipped understanding at the woman's actions. She felt Jon's hand tug on her own dragging her away from Lady Stark.

"Good day to you Lady Stark." Jon spoke softly, and with that he dragged Hermione to the Main Hall still surprised about her words about him. She had so much faith in him. She didn't care of his blood status at all and at this moment he felt warm about her words. The entrance of the castle was directly from the stables where he saw his brother Robb Stark talking to both Theon and some woman.

Theon's arms was around the woman's waist pulling her to him and she giggled, pulling away tripping to Robb. Hermione caught this small action and watched the woman giggled in Robb's arms beaming up at him.

For some reason this brought small jealousy deep within her stomach that doesn't make sense to her at all. The Great Hall was not as big as Hogwarts but she saw two huge tables filled with food and ale. The main table only sit a few people not counting the obvious disappearance of Lady Stark and their true born children, but Lord Stark was there.

He was talking vividly to the Captain of the Guard raising his mug of ale in the air, and when he saw the couple, he actually smiled at them almost giving Hermione a stroke. That was a rarity and she wondered who managed to drugged him at the feast. He surely has tasters.

The hall was filled with people of the lower class, some family that actually respected Jon and other people including young women who tried to flirt with Jon helplessly, but for some reason he shy off back to her.

Music filled the air around them and soon people got up to dance. The music wasn't that loud and certainly it wasn't being played by anything electric. The music was actually a well-known story about a warrior falling in love with a maiden of poor lower-class.

It was fun.

This party.

Jon laughed spilling his ale while taking to one of his mates beside her. He often send her glances at the corner of his eyes making sure she was okay.

Then Hermione's second senses kicked in. It was too joyful, too fun, and too carefree. She haven't even see any guards on their way here at all. Something was amiss and then she spot it. It was a faint shadow, one of many and then the doors barged opened revealing men with swords and shields.

"Get the bastard!" They screeched filling in the room in search of someone and she strangely has a feeling it was Jon. Fear gripped her heart when she heard screams echoed throughout the room. Tables were flipped. Food and ale spilled, Lord Eddard Stark calling for the guards. He took out his long sword and soon he entered the fray of the mob.

Jon stood from his seat. Ale forgotten on the table as he pulled out his long-sword. His left arm reached for Hermione who barely stood up herself, pushing her behind him.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes at his actions. She doesn't need to be protected but it was nice of him to care about her well-being. She slip her wand from her sleeve of her dress that she strapped up her arm in cases like these.

"I found him!" Then sword clash against sword. Jon blocked the man's attempt of his life.

"Hermione, run!" He shouted at her, pushing his assassin back with a big push.

"I'm not leaving you." She replied to him stubbornly, and he almost gaped at her defiance. Her life was in danger! Why didn't she run? She can't protect herself and that was when his enemy got the upper hand. Jon was too distracted.

"JON! STUPIFY!" Hermione shrieked not caring who saw her. Only caring or her friend's life. Red sparks flew out of her wand and slammed into the man before he was able to slash against Jon's guard. The enemy fell to the floor stunned. His eyes till moved but his body disobey his commands. Then a sword slashed down on the enemy neck. Robb Stark revealed himself pulling his bloody sword back.

"The two of you okay?" His voice asked them shortly, watching Hermione shaking from behind Jon. Jon nodded his head saying he was fine.

Blood.

Too much blood.

Screams of the past hit Hermione's mind.

All she wanted to do was to run. To run far away from this place and never look back. This was too much for her to handle, but her body didn't want to move.

"Let go find father." Robb said, watching the guards entered the hall rounding up the mob.

Both Jon and Robb started to move in the crowd of frightened people and Hermione finally found strength in her legs followed them. She held her wand tightly in her hands.

They left the hall just in time to see Lord Stark being surrounded by three buff men all armed, but Lord Stark was not going to back down. He had to protect his family, he had to protect his own life and so, he kicked the person in front of him under his blade making the enemy stumble back into Jon's sword.

Robb quickly took care of the other man, not noticing the last person was gaining ground with Lord Stark and not thinking, just acting, Hermione screeched her second Stupify this evening, making the man stunned in place and Eddard Stark's sword slash through his chest killing him, finally ending the mob that dared to show their faces at the feast.

Lord Stark stared at Hermione realizing that she had indeed save his life. This strange woman that he took under his wing and force her to stay, protected him with her weird magic. This woman that his son seemed to fall for. Hermione knew this situation had changed something between herself and the lord.

"I'm glad that all of you are safe. Let go see what this is all about." Ned said hastily, leaving the hall and back to the Great Hall that his guards managed to round up the remainder of the mob.

The leader of the mob was with them. His house logo wasn't clear to them all, but he stared straight at Jon with a look of pure undying hatred. This bastard pose a threat to the North. He had so much power that wasn't supposed to be in him.

"Bastard!" The leader snarled at the sight of Jon and Ned almost back handed the man.

"Attempting a life of a Stark is a serious offense. What do you have to say about yourself?" Ned's sword was against the Leader's throat.

"I-I did it for the North!" The leader finally cowered in fear, but that answer didn't justified the attack, didn't justified the deaths and with a slash, the leader fell to the floor dead. Ned placed his long sword away, looking at the guards.

"Throw the rest in the cells." He ordered and soon two arms circled around his neck bringing him in a huge hug. His wife Lady Stark began to cry, against his chest after finding him in the Great Hall.

"My love, thank the gods you're alive."

He embraced her back softly, his voice was now low.

"What about the children?"

"They're okay. They stayed in their rooms the entire time."

When everything was done and over rid, Jon escorted Hermione back to her chambers. His joyful expression from earlier was gone replaced by something grim.

They both stopped outside her door.

"Goodnight Jon." Hermione spoke opening her bed-room door, and before she entered, his hand reached to her wrist a second time stopping her.

"Hermione…"

He said her name like a treasure.

She looked up at him questioning, "Thank you." He muttered and with that he pressed his lips against her's soft pink ones and then kissed her. The kiss was soft and very warm, but she didn't push away from him. It felt so nice and so warm.

Hermione and Jon didn't even noticed someone else was watching them not too far away. Robb Stark looked at them with a heartbroken expression. He was going to see if Hermione was okay, but then with a shook of his head, he turned around leaving them alone.


	8. Spy

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Well this chapter featuring both Hermione and Robb. x.x We're getting closer to the King's visiting Winterfell through. I hate how this chapter ended through and hate how I wrote Robb but he gets better with time. Anyway, I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Also the support. :)

Please read and review.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Spy**

**Chapter Seven**

The attack on Jon's name-day still made everything tense. There was more guards in Winterfell castle walls and surprising enough they're not really going to escort her anywhere anymore. When she rescued Eddard Stark's life a few days ago it must have made him see that she wasn't a threat, but he still does seem a bit mistrustful o her because of her magic. He didn't accept it. It was beyond his but he just avoid it and just telling her not to use it whatever she pleased, that he doesn't want another mob on his doorstep again.

Things between Jon and Hermione became a stalemate very quickly after the kiss, but they still spend time with one another being friends, something Hermione doesn't want to lose. The kiss had caused her a swirl emotions around her confusing her. It wasn't how she felt for Ron. It wasn't how she felt for Harry either. What she felt for Jon was different and beyond just simple friendship. That fact made her push it away all the more. She couldn't get distracted, not now but maybe…maybe when all this is over, she can settle down somewhere and start a life of her own.

She wondered if Jon has many other enemies, being the bastard son of the Lord of Winterfell can also bring him misfortune. The books that she brought from the library, that Jon helped carried were all read and stack neatly on her bedside table when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Mi'lady, I'm here to change the water." A servant called beyond her door asking for permission to enter. She had right a mind to send her away, and just use her wand to refresh the water, but she remembered the promise that she gave Lord Stark. Don't use her magic whenever she pleases and so with a heavily sighed she let the servant girl in.

The girl had long dirty blonde haired that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in dirty cotton long sleeve black dress. In her hands were two buckets, one filled with fresh water and the other empty for the dirty.

The girl gave her a smile and went to her washbowl. She barely able to empty the bowl by herself that Hermione helped the girl.

"N-No mi'lady, I can do it." The girl stuttered surprised at the lady's actions.

"Let me help, it's okay." Hermione smiled, helping empty the dirty bowel of water into the bucket, she then helped the servant with the clear clean water back into her washbowl.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Hermione asked the girl, who grabbed the two buckets and began to walk to the door with a small thankful curtsy.

"I'm just a simple servant mi'lady, I'm called Anna." She spoke softly,

"Pleasure to meet you, Anna and thank you for the water." Hermione smiled warmly at the servant. When the door closed behind the girl, Hermione lips tightened. She was really not used of being cared or served for. She always protested about house elves back in her world for this, but at least the girl was being paid. Lord Stark wasn't heartless.

But unknown to Hermione at the other end of the door where Anna disappeared to, she set the two buckets outside Hermione's chambers and ran to the servant quarters grabbing a piece of paper and a quill and soon she sent a small message. A message to King's Landing to one Petyr Baelish about the mysterious new ward that Eddard Stark taken under his wing not too long ago.

When the raven took off with her note, Anna smiled at the work she had done. The piece of information that she gathered will serve her real master well and also helped her family back at the capital. Maybe she wouldn't have to work as a simple servant much longer and with a smile she went back to her duties walking passed the Lord of Winterfell oldest son, Robb Stark who glanced at her with something in his eye on his way to the library where he barely ever visits. It was strange for any servant to be this far away from the main hall.

Hermione met Robb Stark for the first time since the Beheading incident within a few hours with her stark to the library with the books that she borrowed, ready to pick up others to help her with her quest. She learned so much about this world. Robb Stark sat at the only table in the center of the room with a tome in his hands. He looked very focus on what he was reading and Hermione didn't really wanted to disturb him and so she placed away the books he borrowed and pulled out a few more that she didn't read yet.

One of the book was accounted for across the South. The home of King's Landing and the King and Queen. She sat down across Robb, but then she noticed it wasn't a tome that he was reading. He was reading something, a long letter. When Hermione popped herself across of him, she caught his attention. His eyes caught her brown chocolate orbs. His eyes were looked so young and then the connection ended when she spoke,  
"Hello, mi'lord." She smiled.

Robb avoided her greeting and at her title. He picked up the letter and rolled it in his hands and got up from his seat suddenly, and walked out of the library without a word to her leaving Hermione behind stunned.

What the hell was that? Did she done something wrong to him? She couldn't remember if she did and so she got up and ran after him leaving her books. He was one of a few friends she have in this place. She didn't want him to be angry with her.

"Robb, wait!" She called after him and she watched as he stopped walking. His shoulders straightened out and a breath left his lips and he turned to her. His emotions hidden behind a mask that he managed to place up.

"Do you need anything, Lady Hermione?" He spoke without much emotion, like they were perfectly strangers. This almost broke her heart. What was wrong?

"Are you cross at me? I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you." She spoke softly, reaching for his hand, but he moved away from her before she could touch him. Her eyes showed him rejection.

Good.

He mused.

"You done nothing to upset me." He lied through his teeth and he knew she didn't bought it at once. He had carefully been avoided her for days since he saw her kissed his brother.

"Then what happened?" She asked like a wounded animal and his heart ping in both sadness and anger at her. What right does she have to sound so wounded? She was the one that kissed his brother. The one who properly even shagged him while she was at it.

Jealousy.

That was what fuel him at this moment.

"Maybe you should go back and kiss my brother." He snapped at her. Then there was the spark. The spark he saw when he first met her in the woods. She was suddenly angry at him.

"So that's what's wrong with you? That's why you wouldn't speak to me? Because Jon kissed me?" She asked angry, her hands on her hips and for that moment he thought she was beyond beautiful.

That thought made his anger fade away for a bit and he suddenly felt a shame of himself. It was her business on who she kissed and who she gave her body to. He had no right. She wasn't his wife. He wasn't even courting her.

Robb sighed heavily, the mask dropped revealing his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just been stressed lately. The night after the attack, I went to your chambers to see if you're okay. Then I saw you kissing my brother. I don't know what came over me." And with that he walked away, not seeing Hermione's sad expression.

When Robb Stark was little he always dreamed of becoming a Lord after his father and marrying some noble woman having many children, living his life to old age, but when the appearance of the strange girl in the woods that dream started to look far away from him. It wasn't her fault that his brother fancy her, even when he often told him otherwise. That they're just friends, but he saw the looks that he gave her. He even watched them kiss each other.

He decided to have a drink with Theon after replying to his aunt's letter. The letter that he read in the library, that told him something unbelievable and wondered why she just didn't write to his father instead of this. He had much more power than he has.

He met Theon next to the whore house that he often stayed at. That was Theon between eating and whoring himself around he doesn't do much and this was the easiest way to find his best friend.

"Why so grim, Lord? Caught Hermione kissing some other man again?" Theon teased and Robb almost punched him for that comment and suggestion that serves as an insult to her, but he held himself back.

"Stop it Theon or the next time we spare I wouldn't go easy on you." Robb warned his friend with a glare and Theon silently backed off raising his hands over his chest.

"You really need to get laid. Pining over the girl for so long isn't healthy, really when she fancies your little brother." Theon gave him the advice that he didn't really needed to hear. They were just outside the whore house and with the right amount of coin, he can forget his troubles for now.

They both heard giggling inside the house.

"Thanks for your advice, but I much rather a drink instead." Robb replied and Theon grabbed his arm with a waggle of his eye-brows.

"Come on, live a little." He dragged him inside the house unwilling.


	9. Archery

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Hello! Welcome to chapter eight of the story, and yay some more Robb and Hermione moments. XD I like writing this chapter through. Somethings from Robb and Hermione relationship slowly transformed to something more.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Archery **

**Chapter Eight**

Things between Robb and Hermione started to become less tense sense Hermione confronted him yesterday, outside the library through she felt like her life was stalling. She narrowed a few locations on where the final Horcrux might be at. The famous wars and battles that took place near Winterfell and she doubt that it's anywhere near the place. Her guesses had to be either the Wall or somewhere in King's Landing, but she's unable to know what it was. It's like a needle in a hay stack.

In her world there were a bunch of clues laying around for her to put together all at once, but here was the opposite. There was no clue that could lead her anywhere but her knowledge of Voldemort himself. She arrived without even thinking much about what to do, on a whim. The life that she now lived here was actually wonderful. The attack on Jon's name-day still on her mind. How was Jon keeping up? She haven't seen him for a bit now because he hang out with his younger brother Bran in the training yard these days. The incident didn't seem to trouble him at all when she see him.

She began to worry for her close friend. Harry was often emotional when it comes to this and Ron always stalk off cross, but Jon wasn't either of her two best mates. He was different and she really didn't know how to comfort him, but she hoped deep down that he knew that he could always turn to her for help or even a hand to hold.

She met Robb a few times on her walk around the castle, he was often company with Theon or some other woman on his arm, but he always gave her a smile when he saw her and greeted her with kindness through she hated being called Lady. She wasn't used to it at all.

She sat down on the bench at the garden. There wasn't many flowers that bloomed seeing the snow covered everything, but she just like to sit here in this peaceful aura. It was her own secret place to run off too when she was stress here. The library was nice but anyone who know her can easy find her there. Here in the garden was another story. She pulled out a small golden locket that she kept in her bag. Inside her locket was pictures of her parents and on the other side was a muggle picture of her best friends, Harry and Ron.

The faces of her parents looked up at her with a beaming smile on their faces. Oh she remembered when she took that picture. It was really a shame of what happened to them…that she was forced to do what she done to protect them. She felt tears building up and she held back a sob. She never see any of them again. She would never see them laugh and smile to her anymore…but at least they were safe.

The incident of the attack on Jon's name-day flashed in her mind in a silent black and white movie. She felt so useless even with her magic. She heavily rely on her magic and in this time and age she couldn't do that anymore unless she will be accuse of witchcraft which would mostly end with her being either burn on the stake or beheaded. She needed another way to protect herself. Being a woman in the middle-ages hold many disabilities that she once had back in her modern time.

Maybe she could take up archery, even it's so unlike women to even practice. Maybe she could learn hold a sword or even a dagger; but she need someone to teach her and she knew that Lord Stark wouldn't approve of it much even though he let his youngest daughter play around with wooden sword in the training yard much to her mother displeasure.

She would use her magic at the last resort or when she really needed to. Her experience in her own world also come in play in this place, she was sure of all the running and dodging she had back in her world would be of use here.

Hermione ears twitched when she heard soft footsteps walking behind her. The heavy footsteps made her know it was a man and not a woman. The footsteps stopped and her hand almost reached for her wand under her sleeve of her dress.

"Lady Hermione." The person greeted her gently, and she smiled at the person's voice. She turned to him with a smile.

"Hello, Lord Robb." She teased about his title and she saw him flinched at her usage.

"Ah I get it now. I'll stop." He chuckled sitting down next to her on the bench watching the cloudy sky above them that blocked the sun.

"That would be for the best." She laughed softly with him. The tension between them slowly faded away and Robb knew he was forgiven from what he told her the other day. Here they are sitting here as friends, through it was very improper without someone else there watching them, but neither didn't really care.

They were two young adults enjoying the garden with one another like it should be and a part of Hermione felt very guilty for this. She knew she wouldn't stay here for long, she just couldn't not when so many people counted on her in her own world.

The amazing world that she was forced out of.

"What's on your mind fair maiden." He asked her pulling her out of her thoughts, noticing how distracted she was.

"Just that I need to learn how to protect myself basically." She confessed to Robb about part of her fear. He looked at her stunned at her confession.

"We have guards here to protect you and you also have me." Robb told her and she shook her head at his words.

"Back at Jon's name-day, I felt so useless even with my magic. I want to protect myself and I want to help protect people I care for." Hermione explained and he sat there not judging her. It wasn't common for women to take up arms, but he knew some in the North. So it was just rare and often looked down upon, but he understand her struggle. He was surprised that she confined to him about her magic so easy now, and he was even more surprised of himself for accepting it, accepting her.

"That's reasonable. I'm sure we can find something for you to learn to help protect yourself then. I don't want to see you end up dead because of your companionship with danger." Robb teased and Hermione elbowed him on his side teasing him. His eyes held bright mirth at her actions.

Hermione felt something within her warmed to Robb's easy acceptance. He actually treated her with respect, friendship and equal.

"Thank you." Hermione said with honestly to him softly. He reached his hand and hold her hand within his softly, rubbing his thumb over her palm very warm. They both sat together for a few moments enjoying each other's company.

The next day passed when Robb knocked on her chambers door with a wide smile on his face hiding something behind his back. Hermione looked at him surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Robb, what are you doing here?" She asked noting how early in the morning it was.

"I been thinking of what you told me yesterday, and I thought of something that help you with your problem and I think it will suit you. My sister is excellent in it and I'm sure with a bit of practice you be able to."

Nothing in his words really made sense to Hermione. What was he on about? Then she saw that he was hiding something behind his back and she tried to look around him to see what it was, but he turned away from her gaze with a light teasing look within his bright blue eyes.

"What are you on about?" Hermione half pouted hate being in the dark. Then he laughed. His laughter was like music in her ears before he revealed what he was hiding behind his back.

Her eyes widened.

It was brand new wooden bow. It was standard issue, she mused, remembering seeing many other types of bows in a random book in the library that was made with jewels and iron. She wanted one of those, but this one would do for now. She would treasure this gift close to her own heart.

"This for you. Do you fancy some target practice this morrow?" He asked her with a beaming smile and he didn't need to ask twice. Hermione grabbed her cloak and wrapped her shoulders with it before following Robb to the training yard where there were many targets already up.

There wasn't many people in the training yard at this time in the morning and she found herself relief at this knowledge. Then her heart begin to warm. This was so thoughtful of Robb.

Hermione found herself tracing the string on the wooden bow fondly. The bow that Robb brought for her.

"I take it you will be my instructor then?" She asked. He almost frown, before replying back thinking of his half-brother who would have been excited to be her teacher instead.

"Who else would?" He reply, picking up his bow from the table by the entrance of the training yard. It was stronger than the one she had through it was much more firm.

He then picked up a few arrows and hand one to Hermione with a smile.

"Let get started. First you need to be in a stance." He spoke to her, leaning his body forward a bit sideways, placing his left foot in front of his right. He placed the arrow in the center of the bow waiting for Hermione to do the same. Hermione done what he had instructed. At first she was clumsy, and almost fell over her own two feet unbalanced.

She almost blushed when she noticed her mistake and soon when she finally placed herself correctly, she flash Robb a smile who almost stumbled over his own stance before controlling himself.

"Very good, now place the arrow like this." He said next showing her what to do next. The arrow was rough in her fingertips and with the next few intructions and the confidence she needed after watching Robb aimed at he center of the target and let go of the arrow. His arrow hit the dead center.

She took in a deep breath remembering what he done before firing the arrow. The string proof to be too strong and heavily for her own fingers and she almost let go prematurely. She groaned to herself forcing back the arrow. Her arm began to shake at the weight but before she can send her own arrow at the target knowing she will fully miss the target.

She felt strong warm hands on her arm steadying her to be still. Hermione felt heat reach her cheeks when Robb leaned close to her neck.

"That's good now, take in a huge breath now. Good, good. Now let go." He uttered in her ear. His warm breath send shivers down her spine and she let go of the arrow. The arrow hit just outside the target, but it still hit it.

He let go of her arm and smiled at her with patience.

"That's very good for your first shot."

Lady Stark and Lord Stark walked down the hall outside the training yard catching both Hermione and Robb in archery practice. Lady Stark, still cross about Hermione's words a few days ago, looked up at her husband with distrained.

"It's not ladylike for Lady Hermione to learn to fire an arrow. She should be sewing with both Sansa and Arya if she want to be married to a reasonable young man." Lady Stark told her husband who chuckled at his wife's words.

"I myself don't disapprove of what she's doing. She has spirit. Reminds me of…Lyanna." Lord Stark replied the last word of his sentence distantly, watching both Hermione and his older son. In a few months this girl had wormed into both his sons hearts and he knew one day, that someone will surely get hurt.

Lady Stark looked at her oldest son with worry. It wouldn't do well to spend most of his time with Lady Hermione. He should be looking for a suitable wife. He was of age at the moment and Hermione wouldn't fit his standards.


	10. Arrow

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Well this is just a filler chapter, but it contains some teasing. And yay Jon is back. XD finally I also like writing the jealousy between Jon and Robb a bit and Hermione being clueless about it. XD

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Arrow**

**Chapter Nine**

Bran Stark always like to climb. When he was out playing with his younger brother Rickon, they both climbed trees together along with their direwolves Shaggy Dog and Summer. He never fall or even stumble. He was a very good climber but when he caught glance of a strange girl with long brown haired talking to his older brother Robb this morning, his hand almost slipped from the crook of the rock on the tower.

He saw her around the castle and he remembered her being there when his father beheaded the deserter not too long ago. He never really spoke to her, but he can tell his brother was rather close to her. She must be nice. He figured. Robb never spend much time with anyone other than him or Theon. Bran also saw his half-brother Jon spend time around her also.

Richon looked up at Bran with fear in his eyes. He stumbled over his feet climbing down.

"Bran! Come down! Mother will be mad!" little Richon called out, Shaggy Dog rubbed his head against his leg fondly. Bran didn't reply straight away still watching both Hermione and Robb who was practice archery.

"Alright then." Bran spoke down to his little brother climbing back down. It took him about five minutes before he reached the ground he heard his name being called out by his mother who was just walking by.

Richon looked very guilty, when their mother approached. Lady Stark looked like a woman on a mission. Their mother looked at them angry, properly about what Richon had said earlier to Bran about their mother going to be upset finding out they were climbing in high places again.

"What did I tell you about climbing, Bran?" Lady Stark scowled him with her hands on her hips. Bran looked down to his feet remembering his mother passed words about his climbing. He avoided looking at her.

"Not to climb at all." Bran retold her words and Lady Stark looked down at him with a tight smile on her face, still crossed at her son.

"and what were you doing?" She asked.

"Climbing."

"Do I have to speak to your father about this?" Lady Stark warned and Bran hurried shook his head.

"No mom. I'll stop." He still avoided looking at her and Lady Stark knew she didn't get to her son about the dangers of climbing. She sighed loudly at him and then turned to Richon.

"Why the two go inside and wash up for dinner?" She suggested, but the two boys knew it wasn't an offer, it was a demand.

The two boys ran off back to the castle with their wolves behind them. Lady Stark watched them went before looking up at the sun watching a few ravens flew toward the castle in haste.

She has a very bad feeling about this.

It had been a few days and still she didn't master archery or even do well enough shooting the targets, but her instructor had been very patient with her to her surprise. He always surprise her, but he was always next to her with a patient smile on his face watching her and directing her on how to shoot an arrow.

This should be expected through it take time to learned something this practical, through she always a fast learner. The arrow passed through her fingertips and hit closer to the second circle on the target.

Hermione lowered her bow with a huge smile on her face about her small success. Her brown-haired was a mess because of the wind but she didn't care. She was so happy. Even through it wasn't a perfect hit. She got a lot closer than she did a few days ago.

Robb started to clap his hands together.

"Good job, Hermione. You're a fast learner." He commented. Most people wouldn't progress this fast so early.

"It's all because of you. Thank you." She smiled at him and he could feel his heart stopped for a moment before restarting. The smile that he gave Hermione started to drop. He always hid from his feelings about this woman but lately, it was starting to get a bit stronger.

Hermione picked up another arrow from the table and started to aim at the target once more very confident and then she released the arrow. The arrow hit the target with a solid thud just right next to her last arrow.

The wind started to blow her hair away from her face and Robb stared at her enchanted by the way her hair move from her face and the excitement in her eyes and laugh.

"Robb!" Theon shouted from the entrance running up to them with his sword through Robb need to remind him later not to run with sharp objects or he could injured himself. He laughed at his own joke.

Theon threw a wink at Hermione and Robb automatically elbowed his shoulder making him gasp at the sudden pain.

"Want to spare? It been awhile since I last kick your ass." Theon teased. Robb gave Hermione a concern look. He was in a middle of his lesson with her but she just gave him an assuring smile telling him she would be fine.

"It's okay, Robb. I can handle a bit more target practice by myself I think." She smiled.

Robb nodded his head at her before unshifting his long sword from his waist.

The two started to spare with one another. Robb had the upper hand like he always does. Hermione lower her bow once more watching them. Theon kicked the back of Robb's legs making him buckle under the crash of his sword and Hermione almost gasped in worry, but Robb hurried and got his balance back blocking Theon's strike with ease. The skill between them were very clear and she wondered what Theon's story of being here was. He wasn't related to the Starks and yet he lived in the castle like her. Was he Lord Stark's ward too?

They both circled around each other for a moment before their blades clash against each other once more. Theon pushed down on his sword with strength pushing Robb back and Hermione silently, started to cheer for Robb. Then finally Theon's sword was deflected before the tip of Robb's sword touched Theon's throat. Robb breath was hollow and he smirked at his friend.

"I win." He stated and Theon shrugged his shoulders once Robb lower his sword from his throat.

"Good match, hey Snow!" Theon called seeing Jon walking into the training yard. Jon didn't catch Theon's greeting but his gaze was locked with Hermione's form who was now getting back in practicing archery.

Jon silently, walked up to Hermione and tapped her shoulder. She almost dropped her bow surprised before turning around seeing Jon. She beamed at him.

"Hello Jon." She smiled at him.

"I see you take a new hobby." He laughed full-heartfully, and Hermione blushed nodded her head.

"Yeah I wanted to protect myself more." She muttered. He shook his head to himself.

"Nothing wrong with that." He smiled, "But I give you a clue on what you been doing wrong. You have to rest your muscles and not hold the arrow back firmly. Just relax your fingertips and use just two of your fingers to hold back the arrow. Like this." Jon spoke taking her bow in his hands and showing her how to properly hold an arrow and bow. He let the arrow go from his fingertips and just like Robb's the arrow hit the target with a thud. He handed the bow back to Hermione.

"Now you try." Robb's eyes glued to the back of his younger-brother head with small bit of envy. Theon bumped his shoulder into Robb's snapping him out of his trance.

"You have it bad." He stated.

Robb looked confused for a moment before he scowled at his best friend's words finally understanding them.

"I don't have the faintest idea on what you mean about that, Greyjoy."

"I also wonder if she be good in bed also."

Robb glared at him and Theon busted out in a fit of laughter catching the attention of both Jon and Hermione.

"I'm just only kidding." He laughed putting away his sword and walking to Jon, patting his back leaving Robb to his own thoughts.

Of course he would like to know how she was in bed. Robb shook away that thought. That was improper for him to think of that to her, to Hermione.


	11. Ramsay Snow

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the story. :) Thank you all for the support ^_^

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Ramsay Snow**

**Chapter Ten**

The lesson with archery started to turn into a few within the next week when Robb and even Jon leave with their father to settle business outside of Winterfell leaving her behind. Hermione had to admit. She was doing better handling a bow but she wanted to try something else, she always like to have vase skills in areas and that was when she had the sudden idea. Can she still appariate?

Maybe she can appariate to the woods that Robb found her two months ago, to the same location she had camped out. She wasn't sure it was a good idea but she needed to know if she could still do it. This skill would help her in her travels and the only thing she had to do was to make sure she knows exactly she wanted to travel by going there first to get the image.

Hermione wrapped her shoulders with her red cloak and locked her chambers door with the lock before stepping close to her bed. Hermione closed her eyes softly, and imagined the snowy trees and ground that was the woods. She also imagine the frozen icicle on the branches of the trees. She took in a deep breath and soon she felt everything around her starting to swirl. The bedroom started to disappear around her and she felt herself being jerked toward the next place.

Then the dizziness stopped and she stumbled a bit on her feet opening her eyes staring at the landscape of the woods. The snow had covered her past footsteps and her camp, but this was the same spot she was before she met Robb.

She let go of the breath that hold deep inside her lungs. She can still pop and go as she pleased. If she get captured or being attack she can just appariate away from danger and to somewhere safe. Then it hit her. A huge wave of wanting to vomit clash into her stomach. She stumbled over her knees and starting to throw up on the snowy ground

She held her stomach over her hands while green liquid left her mouth disgusted. Her head started to throbbed and she winced in pain. The after effects of appariating hit her really hard and she struggled to stand up. The trees around her blew against her small form but she kept strong.

It had been awhile since she last appariate. It will pass once her body get used to it. She figured. That or her power of apparition had faded. The clearing, was very quiet. There was no other signs of the attack a few months ago.

Then she heard horses. A lot of horses and she ducked behind a tree just in time when one of the horses she heard passed by, holding a house sigil banner overhead before being followed by three more people on horseback.

Her back slid down the trunk of the tree till she sat down on the cold snow covered ground hearing them disappearing deep into the woods. Hermione thought she would be alone in this small mission of her own.

The sound of horses retreated and soon she was left alone to the icy wind and the gentle blow of the leaves on the trees around her. Snowflakes fell down a branch and landed on her head and she shook it off without much thought.

The after effects slowly disappearing from his system and she figured in the next ten minutes she can appariate back to her chambers in Winterfell.

It was good to know she didn't lose any of her power being in this world so far from home. She chuckled to herself wondering if Merlin was even here in this time or he had died some time ago. She pushed herself away from the tree and stand back onto her feet but once she heard barking of dogs, she froze still.

She didn't even know she was about to see the face of the most fearful man in the North. The man that put fear in everyone hearts even through he was a rightful bastard. Ramsay Snow entered the clearing with heavily footsteps, pulling a woman who wore a very thin nightgown by her dirty blonde hair. The woman screeched in pain struggling against Ramsay's grip and then he pushed her in front of him. He took out his bow and aimed at the poor woman who struggled on the cold ground in pain before being tackled down by a dog, ripping into her arm. Crimson blood stained the snow, and Hermione peeked around her hiding spot in fear of what she was witnessing. Who was his man? Why the hell he's doing this to the defenseless woman? Hermione took out her wand and pointed at the dog who was mauling the woman on the ground and with a swift spell, the dog jerked back with a yelp. The woman's screeches turned into gasps of pain and the man searched around the clearing on what the hell happened ignoring the crying woman next to him who was almost naked.

"Who's there!" He called out into the cold. Hermione settled back into her hiding place and she lowered her breathing when he took a few steps in the center of the clearing. Such a foolish move. The strange woman struggled to get up, finally finding the strength and with a stumble she ran the opposite direction from this man.

The man looked very annoyed and when he was about to get his hound to chase after the defenseless woman, Hermione threw another spell in his direction distracting him for a moment.

"This is interesting." She heard him gleefully, maybe it was those blasted Starks. Maybe it was the Wildings, but he knew who ever with this witchcraft was still here with him.

Hermione took another peeked around her tree and caught sight of the man. He looked around her age not much older. He wore clothes that fit a noble, but there was a bow now strapped to his back that was made of iron. His brown haired was short just below his ears and for a moment if Hermione didn't witnessed the display of his cruelty, she would have found him rather attractive.

'_Time to go'_ Hermione told herself not wanting to risk being caught. The people who rode passed her must have been from his house and they could head back and with a close of her eyes and hearing heavily footsteps getting closer to her hiding spot; she disappeared leaving behind a loud crackle of a noise startling the man.

Hermione reappeared back into her chambers out of breath. Snow still was on her cloak when she took it off and lay it on the chair by the fireplace. The heat of the fire started to warm her up, picking up a block of wood by the fireplace, she placed it in the fire making the fire bigger giving her warmth.

She shivered remembering what she had watched. Gathering her memories she started to sort everything out. The banner of the sigil still glued in her mind-eye she ran out of her chambers and to the library. The sigil looked very familiar. She read it somewhere before.

Reaching the library, she went straight to the shelf that held a book filled with the famous Houses of the North and soon she found the sigil that was listed on the 21 page. The sigil looked very scary, and she knew this house shouldn't be play with. It was even allied to Winterfell.

Boltons.

House Bolton.

Common knowledge that they flay their enemies alive and very specialize in the methods of torture. Hermione arm started to inch at the mention of the word. She could still remember the pain of the knife digging in her skin. Her screams shattered throughout the manor pleading for help.

Hermione put away the book back on the shelf shaking the distant memories away. She walked out of the library and back to her chambers. Back to the warmth of the fireplace, and she wondered if she could find the famous hot springs that kept Winterfell castle warm for the winter.

But still she couldn't keep the image of Ramsay Snow from her mind. The way he handled the woman in the snow, and she hoped that she had enough time to get away from the monster. This world was filled with monsters, Hermione started to realized, maybe more so than her own.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Well here's another chapter :) Thank you for all your support everyone ^_^

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

.

Please read and Review

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 11 **

_This was how she's going to die. She was sure of it. The wand laid broken between her fingertips. Her bow laid not too far from her broken form. She could barely move her fingers. She could barely move her own body. _

_Hermione can feel the coldness of the snow under her. Heavy footsteps stopped next to her fallen form. The man from the woods looked down upon her with a twisted smile on his lips. _

"_I find you." He spoke, pressing his feet down on her arm smashing it against the cold ground hard. She held back her painful screams. She know how this works. How torture works. She had been through it herself back in her own world. _

"_You think I'm not going to find out who you are, witch?" His voice wasn't angry or even cruel. It was filled with amusement and mirth. He pressed down harder and she knew she heard a crunching sound. _

"_ROBB! JON!" She cried out and the man smiled even more lesson the pressure of his foot on her arm finally got her to talk._

"_Ah you can talk. Good, good make things much easier for us." _

Her screams must have woken up all of the castle when her door of her chambers was soon bashed opened revealing Lord Stark, Jon, Robb and a few other guards armed.

Both Jon and Robb rushed to Hermione's bed. Jon on the right and Robb to the left. Jon suddenly cupped Hermione's tear stained cheeks in his hands.

"Hermione. Wake up. It's okay, love. Everything's okay." Jon muttered soothing to her wiping away the tears while Robb grasped her hand from the fur blankets.

Then she woke with a gasp. She jerked herself up on her bed with wide tearful eyes realizing she wasn't alone in her room. Fear hold her own heart.

Lord Stark sighed in relief realizing what it was. He send his men out the room with a pat on their backs and stayed behind watching his sons sooth the hysterical woman in bed.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Robb asked concerned laced his voice. Relief that no one was in her chambers attempting to murder her. Hermione voice became a bit hollow, but she held Robb's hands tight. Jon hands fell to his side remembering where he was and who was watching them.

"Lady Hermione, I can send Maester Luwin to bring you something for your nightmares." Ned offered feeling pity for the girl. He knew how night terrors worked. He had plenty of them when he came back from the war himself. This incident with her nightmares just made him certain that he knew almost nothing of this young woman who worked her own way in all of their hearts.

Hermione body shook and she nodded her head agreeing with Ned's offer. She would gladly take whatever that could make her calm again.

Lord Stark paused looking at both of his sons before he head to the door. He didn't want to leave them both here alone with her, but he taught his sons about honor. That information kept him peace and he left to go to the maester's chambers.

Robb softly brush his fingertips over her palm soothing her softly, as she wiped away the tears with her other hand with a sniffle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jon spoke softly, and comforting. There was a pause before she poke once more.

"In my dreams I saw a man…He bared the sigil of Bolton….He trapped me….He tortured me….He know who I am." Her voice broke into cries and Jon pulled her away from Robb, and pressed her head against his chest gently. He rubbed her brown haired softly, and soon her cries faded away.

Robb looked frozen.

"Roose Bolton? No…must have been his bastard." Robb spoke coldly, he sat down on her bed.

"But…how do you know what he looks like, Hermione?" He asked softly, placing his hand over her cover leg. He set aside his jealousy of Jon just for a moment. Hermione needed him.

"I…I don't know." Hermione lied suddenly, Robb bought into her lie but Jon wasn't very sure, but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to cause her distress any longer.

They wouldn't understand how she knew. They barely accepted her magic but to know she can travel wherever she wanted with just a blink of her eyes was far too much for them.

Jon sighed against her hair.

"It's just a dream it's not real and he has to get passed me to have a go with you." He promised her firmly, and for that moment Hermione felt safe. She felt safe being in his arms. That was how Maester Luwin found them. Robb hand on her leg, Jon holding her against his chest and her trying to fight away her tears. That was when she noticed of the undress of the men in her room. She hid her blush against Jon's chest.

He held a small tray that hold a small tea cup with purple dark liquid that steamed from the top.

He set the tray on her small table of the bed. Jon slowly, letting go of his embrace of the fragile woman much to his displeasure. He didn't want to let go of her. He just want to hold her tight and make sure nothing could ever hurt her again.

"Drink this Lady Hermione. This will take away the nightmares for the night. Nightshade." Luwin spoke gently to the woman who nodded her head taking the tea cup from his hands and taking a huge sip.

The taste was bitter against her tongue but she had worse before remembering the polyjuice potion she had made not too long ago. She drunk the entire liquid from the cup within a few moments while Luwin promised it was just normal tea that was made to calm the mind.

Hermione started to feel her mind starting to haze and she almost bobbled her head against Jon's shoulder sleepy. Jon smiled fondly, at her, brushing back her hair from her eyes.

"Pretty." She uttered to Jon reaching for his curls before she went limp on her bed fast asleep.

Jon blushed and then chuckled to himself.

"Now that Lady Hermione is all settled; let us all retire to our chambers for the night." Luwin said, tired picking up the tray and the empty tea cup from her limp hand.

When morning arrived at the castle, Robb Stark got a surprise visit from his mother. She was dressed in a long Stark grey gown that reached her feet. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and the way she looked at him was very unnerving the most.

"Hello mother." Robb greeted as Caitlyn walked passed him and into his chambers. He had just woken up, she noted at least he was dressed. She dryly commented to herself.

"What's the reason for your visit?"

"What? I can't visit my son?" She replied to him raising an eye-brow, before turning to him fully.

"I'm just going to be straight forward. Robb, I think it's time for you to consider marriage suitors around your station."

There it was. The talk. The talk that every other young man had with their mother or father. Robb felt very annoyed. He just got out of his antsy teen years. He wasn't ready for marriage.

"I know you don't like the idea my son, but when I was younger, I married your father." She spoke softly in his ear searching his reaction then she continued.

"You need to do your duty for your house and wed a good and noble woman to carry your heirs." His mother placed her hand over her son's chest and over his heart.

"and I know the way you look at Lady Hermione and being in her chambers last night hardly dressed is something I obviously disapprove of. She is below you. She doesn't have a house. We don't even know if she even has one. She is just a ward under your father care and she has nothing to offer for Winterfell."

Hearing his mother telling him this made him very angry. How can she tell him this? He know of his duties of his house. The curse of being the first-born. He's entitled with lands that his father controls and when his father is gone, he's going to be forced to take over Winterfell in his father place.

"I'm not just going to marry some common stranger, mother. I want to marry someone I care about and she do the same to me. I don't care about if she's noble or not. Don't worry, mother. I will do my duty." Before Robb can leave his chambers, his mother voice called behind him.

"Marrying for love is foolish my son. I didn't love your father when we first wed but I soon grow to love him. You will too."

Robb closed the door behind him. Fist crunched together tightly, thinking over his mother's words.


	13. Feelings

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Eh this chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that x.x

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione didn't linger on the nightmare that she had last night, but she did linger on her feelings between two men that came to comfort her during the night to put her mind at ease.

The two men that seemed to do anything for her at any given time and she started to feel guilty. She got up, wash her face, changed into a dress that one of the servants actually brought up to her, had breakfast down in the kitchen and walked to the training yard to practice her archery for the day, to get the nightmare and the thoughts of the said two men out of her mind for a while.

She practiced for two hours before she realized other people starting to arrive and giving her strange looks on why she was there by herself and she was very tempting to aim an arrow in each of their sexist asses, but she ignored that urge.

Hermione released the arrow between her fingers and it zoomed into the target hitting it closer to the center with a thud. She can felt sweat coming down her forehead and she most likely looked like a mess, but she didn't really care about appearances. She never did except that one time in her 4th year in Hogwarts.

The morning was peaceful and she didn't see any sign of her two friends, but she saw their younger sister who was peeking at her behind the window. Arya Stark looked at her with envy, but when her eyes connected with Hermione's she ducked under the window hiding.

Hermione remembered how much she fond over her half-brother on Jon's name day. Hermione frowned realizing something else. Almost none of Stark's true born children even interact with Jon much over her stay here. She knew he had another half-sister somewhere in the castle. She saw glances of the girl with her mother who doted on her more than Arya who avoided her like the plague.

Arya peeked out of the window once more and Hermione waved at her. The young girl looked very startled before looking behind her before leaping out of the window walking toward Hermione with glee.

"You're the girl that Jon always talked about." She stated without a fact and Hermione smiled at her for a bit. She reminded her of her friend Ginny from her world. Arya was dressed in a white snow dressed and her hair was up in a twisted bun. She looked so out of place wearing those clothes that her mother must have made her wear for the day.

"I guess I am. I hope he didn't say anything bad about me."

Arya smirked.

"Oh nothing bad at all. Just how pretty you a-"  
"ARYA! What are you doing here?" The subject of their small chatter suddenly said, appearing in the training yard flushed. Hermione realized that he must have heard Arya's words.

Arya didn't even looked sorry, but she turned to her half-brother and gave him one of her innocent smiles.

"Hello brother, I was just looking for you." She lied through her teeth and soon Jon's angry glance softened at his sister. She really does had him around her small finger.

"Your mother is actually looking for you. I'll still be here when you return, little wolf." Jon voice soften and soon Arya pouted at the mention of her mother. She had sneaked out of her lesson on how to sew to talk to Hermione. She didn't want to go back. Sewing was very useless except…maybe she can poke someone to death with the small needle.

Hermione watched the girl walking out of the training yard with a stomp. She looked so young and so fierce, but she knew one day someone will strip this girl of her innocence.

Hermione turned to Jon and caught him staring at her. Something was in his eye and she felt herself flushing. His cheeks turned red and he avoided her eyes at once.

"Morning, Lady Hermione. I was just wondering if you're doing better this morrow." He uttered managing not to stutter over his words. Her laughter reached his ears,

"Oh Jon, please do not call me Lady. I'm hardly one and yes I'm doing much better. The medicine that the master gave me works wonders." She laughed not hearing Jon whisper his response to her telling him that she was hardly a lady at all.

_You are to me. _

"I see you been practicing." Jon redirected the conservation and she beamed.

"Oh yes. I think I'm doing better."

Jon smiled fondly at her, "Show me then. Go on."

"Don't mind as I will." She spoke taking her bow and aiming at the target once more. The arrow was placed between her fingertips and soon she released the arrow. It landed with a thud close to the first circle. She turned back around to Jon with a swirl and bowed her body jokingly, "How's that."

"That was really brilliant." He smiled widely. His smile reached his eyes and soon Hermione felt her own heart skipped a beat.

There was no mistaken.

She surely have feelings for this young man. Hermione felt herself starting to suffocate. Her throat began to tighten and she almost dropped her bow to the ground. Jon smiling expression turned into a deep frown realizing her struggle. He walked closer to her with a step, "Hermione, are you okay?" She took a step back without thinking and this send him into a deep feeling of rejection.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jon…I just can't." Then she ran, dropping her bow on the ground leaving behind a confused Jon wondering what he had done wrong.

Hermione needed distance. That was what she needed to fix this. She haven't felt this way before even with Ron. This feeling was something new. Something very different.

She ran passed her chambers and soon she was knocked head first into the second before last person she ever wanted to see today.

Robb Stark.


	14. The Golden Trio

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N:** Well here is a new chapter. This is a huge surprise through who comes in the story. I had to debate on doing this for awhile through

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Golden Trio**

**Chapter 13**

Albus Dumbledore sat patiently listening to young Mr. Potter's story about how his memory kept on forming gaps and despite of what Severus Snape told him about Mr. Potter's abilities of not having enough strong will power proved very wrong and with a heavy heart Dumbledore looked up at Mr. Potter through his glasses with a very grim expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter everything you're experiencing is completely normal." He spoke his words very carefully, judging Harry's expression which of course turned into being confused and finally anger. Mr. Potter always let his anger control his actions.

"Normal? Sir, someone is playing in my head and the last time that happened it wasn't normal." Harry scowled at his professor advice, remembering what happened to his Godfather a few years ago. On how Voldemort used the connection in his mind to lure him. The guilt of his godfather death didn't leave him till this day. He still blamed himself. If he would have listened to Hermione. If he could have just stop and think of once then maybe Sirius would still be here for him.

Dumbledore expected this reaction from Mr. Potter and he smiled fondly at the boy he considered as a grandson.

"It's exactly what I meant Mr. Potter. It's normal. The girl in the photo and in your memory had decided to go back in time to help win this war and with the price all traces of her will disappear or fade from this world all together. Soon, my boy, you wouldn't even remember her."

Harry sat there and gaped at him in shock. He was telling him all this very calm like the person that he stated that went into the past to help with the war. The one that memory served was one of his best friends. It was like she didn't even matter at all.

Harry crunched his fist together and bit down his lip in anger and distress. Guilt rush over him like a wave and all he wanted was to go back in time and stop…this girl before she left. It wasn't her battle.

"Was she alone?" Harry uttered from his own lips. His voice almost shake from his own question. He know how loneness works. He know how it felt being alone…before he met Ron….he felt so alone and dark.

"When she left…yes. Mr. Potter, but I'm sure, she's making her own life right now as we speak." Dumbledore soothed the teen peacefully, but Mr. Potter still looked very troubled.

"This is not fair. No one should be alone doing this. She shouldn't be alone going off by herself doing what I should be doing." Harry barked and the professor didn't even look surprised about his out bust. The memories of the girl was still there in his mind but the smallest information about her was fading, like her name, like her age, like what she was personality like, but he knew, that his heart knew that he felt a very strong bond for his friend.

"I understand your pain, Mr. Potter, but it has to be done. I trust Ms. Granger with the task and I place all of our lives in the palm of her hands. Her sacrifice will be noted and the future will live on in her name I promise you that."

There was a few moments of silence before Dumbledore spoke once more.

"I suggest Mr. Potter to retire for the night and get some rest. Soon you wouldn't even remember her." Dumbledore gave a look of pity to him. Harry stood up from his chair suddenly, his emerald eyes blazed with fire.

"But I don't want to. This is my fight. I'm not going to abandon her all alone. Send me to her, Professor. Please." Harry pleaded, and Dumbledore didn't look very much convinced.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I cannot. You're needed here, like Ms. Granger is needed where she is or was. There is no return from where she went and the prophecy need to be full-filled. You my boy need to be the one to single hand defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore rejected his plea with a look of pity.

Harry didn't like that look.

He always hated that look. He hated being pitied. Harry wasn't really that bright but he considered himself around normal. He could think fast on his feet. Something that girl he doesn't know the name of couldn't do.

Dumbledore reminded Harry of the rubbish prophecy that ended his parents lives, but he had faintly remembered someone else born on the same date of his birthday. Someone with the same chance as he and so Harry slammed his hands down on Dumbledore's desk and spoke-"You still got someone other than me to end this war, Professor. Let me go help her. Neville Longbottom is more than welcome to have my position." Harry started arguing and Dumbledore didn't find any reason to degree about it.

The whole prophecy had come down to their birthdays at the very start. It was Harry misfortune that Voldemort decided it was him instead of Longbottom.

Mr. Potter had surprised him once more. His loyalty for his friends ran so deep and he was a true Gryffindor. He was so much like his parents and even his godfather. Dumbledore tried to derail him once more. One last time.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you know this is permeant. You cannot come back. You will be travelling back in time with no way of returning to your life here and like Ms. Granger, people will forget. Your friends will not remember you. Your timeline will be gone, forgotten in time replaced by another." Dumbledore explained to Mr. Potter, but the young boy was very stubborn.

Harry's lip trembled remembering his friends and family, remembering his girlfriend Ginny, who was up in the common room unware of what her boyfriend was basically doing right now.

"I will miss them, I will admit that part…but I still can't leave her alone. I can't explain it but deep down I know she's always there for me when I needed her. I can't leave her to this quest alone. She could have die!" Harry almost shouted the last sentence at him.

Die.

She could have died.

All because of him.

Another death added on his list.

He didn't want another regret.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go and pack what you needed and say your goodbyes but I must warn you. Speak of this to the ones you only trust and the place I will send you are afraid of our magic. You may have well remember that fact and that fact will keep you alive."

Harry left Dumbledore's office with a new sense of a mission on his head and he felt a bit guilt of dumping everything on poor Neville, but he knew that he could handle it. Neville was both strong and brave, just like he was. He can pull through.

When he reached the painting that lead to his common room, he quickly gave out the password without much thought. The Fat Lady opened the door and let him passed.

What should he packed?

How can he tell both Ron and Ginny goodbye?

Harry knew he couldn't take his trunk with him. He was pretty good with transformation. He could transform his uniform into something right in the time period when he arrived. He saw many movies circling around eras during his past summers with those rare moments when he was left alone in the house.

His heart felt very heavy, when he packed small bag. He packed his photo album that featured his family and friends. He even packed his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, some socks, pants and a few shirts and his black cloak. He shrunk the items down before placing one of his charm book and DADA guide that he kept over the years since Remus Lupin left. He even packed the picture of him and Ginny. When he was done packing he throw the bag pack over his shoulders and left the room and soon he was met with both gingers in the common room, both staring at them with a serious expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong Harry? You just walked passed me without a hello. Why are you carrying a bag?" Ginny his girlfriend asked him confused and with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, mate. You have me worry. You'll never ignore my sister." Ron spoke with the same concern that his sister shared. Harry took a few deep breathes before he reply to them both.

"I'm leaving." He stated. Ron gawked at him.

"WHAT?"

"Harry you don't mean that." Ginny gentle voice overpower Ron's and she stepped forward and hugged him.

Harry returned her hug, fearing it might be the last time he can do so.

"I'm being honest. I am leaving. I have something to do. I have to help someone."

"Is it about the girl in the photo you asked me about earlier? The girl with the bushy brown haired that I have no idea on how she got a picture of us both?" Ron asked.

Harry eyes looked down at the ground. That was all that convinced them. Ginny was angry. Her boyfriend was leaving for some tart?

"You're saying you just walking away, from us. To help some tart risking your life? How stupid can you be, Harry! There are people out there wanted you dead and you just going to walk right straight up to them!" Ginny fury could have rivaled her mother.

"You don't understand, Ginny. It's not some girl. She's my best mate-he looked over to Ron- and you would have remember if you try to hold on. You fancied her for five years and then you forget all about her. But I don't have that fantasy. I have to live what she decided to do to win this war. To protect all of us." Harry explained guilt laced his voice.

"and I don't think I'm able to come back at the end." Harry whispered, fear entered his heart. What he was losing now hit him full on. He will lose everything.

There were a few moments of silence before Ron finally spoke.

"I don't remember her. I can't even think of her, but I do know that my heart pings…and what have they call us back in first year when we defeated that Troll? The Golden Duo?"

Harry shook his head.

"The Golden Trio, Ron."

"Right, and it wouldn't be a trio anymore if I let you leave. So I'm coming with you mate."

"Ron…"

"Me too." The red haired girl suddenly spoke up sharply,

"I will not let my future husband walk away from me." And then she disappeared toward the dormitory, leaving Harry behind blushing at her statement.

The two of them packed. They packed the basic things and Harry told them Dumbledore's words about where he was going. The three of them headed to the Headmaster's office and when they all arrived Dumbledore didn't look that much surprised that he brought guests.

He looked at the three with a twinkled in his eye.

"You all ready?" He spoke, the three of them nodded their heads bravely. Dumbledore pulled Harry into a huge big hug, "Make us proud my boy." He spoke to Harry and soon they don't know no more, falling into a deep abyss.

It was dark when they come about. Harry was the first one to wake up and he felt something cold and wet under him. His head started to pound getting a headache.

He was surrounded by tall trees. Trees that can reached miles away, then he started to crawl next to his girlfriend. Ginny laid lifeless on the cold snow, but she was still breathing.

"Ginny?-he tugged on her shoulders before turning to Ron- Ron?" He shook his best mate. Howling can be heard in a distance. Ginny started to wake up with a groan.

"Where are we?" She uttered and finally Ron came to. He was rubbing his forehead.

"I have no idea." Harry replied standing up, the two of them followed his lead.

"Now that we're here, we need to find her." Harry said, pointing his wand in the air and did a quick point me charm. A charm that he learned in his fourth year and had become really useful in the maze.

There was a huge white arrow appeared before the three of them pointing to another direction.

"Looks like we have to walk." He commented. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's shivering from the cold. They all walked like it was for hours and nothing came in view. He wondered if the charm had failed him until he saw a huge castle loomed over them surrounded by huge walls.

Medieval, Harry decided cancelling his charm remembering about Dumbledore's advice.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed freezing, and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I know it's cold but I don't fancy myself being burned at this moment. The charm points at the castle over there anyway, but first we have to transform our cloths to something people in this time might wear." Harry pointed out to his two friends with a fast explanation. He must have learned this from the girl.

"You're right." Ginny responded, bringing her wand she quickly transformed her school uniform into a long dark pink dress. Ron transformed his uniform into a pair of dark shirt and trousers while Harry did the same.  
"Now hide your wands." He instructed.

Hermione Granger watched the sun went down over the horizon. It had been about 12 hours since her encounter with Robb. 12 hours that she ran away from Jon from her feelings. She couldn't get too attached. Then she heard a huge commotion outside her chambers. Curious, she opened her door, but in time for the Captain of the Guard telling everyone to stay in their rooms. That they have unexpected visitors at this late at night, but Hermione really not one for the rules anymore. So she followed the guards down the hall where she was met with Lord Stark who looked very grim at the interruption. He was dressed in his night clothes and Lady Stark was next to him wearing a thin gown. Her hair hung lose behind her shoulders. Ned leaned down to his wife's ear, "Go back and get some rest my love. I handle this." He smiled at her fondly.

They all walked down the hall and to the prison cells that the guards had placed the people in and was met with both Robb and Jon along the way. The two of them were always very curious. When they arrived at the holding cell, Lord Stark forbid Hermione to enter but she stood her ground against him much to his annoyance before finally agreeing that she can come, as long as she obey whatever he says. These people could be dangerous for all he know.

What met Hermione in the cells almost made her faint. There stood her best friends in the whole world all dressed in ridiculous period costumes.  
"Harry!" She shrieked.

The Golden Trio reunited…but at what cost?


	15. Reunited

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Hello all! Sorry for the long update even tho I already have future chapters already written for this story. In all honestly, I'm starting to feel mix emotions for this fanfiction but anyway, I still writing the last chapter of this at the moment. It most likely going be a somewhat sad ending and I already, got the main character that Hermione going to end up with too from all of your reviews. :)

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Reunited**

**Chapter 14**

Seeing her friends surprised Hermione.

"You know these people, Lady Hermione?" Eddard Stark asked Hermione curious and firmly, not showing an ounce of trust to these strangers who had arrived at night.

She stepped away from Robb and avoided looking at Jon and she knew that she hurt him.

"Yes mi'lord. I know them. They're my friends." Hermione spoke softly, to Lord Stark. There was a bit more silence between everyone. Hermione's past still a mystery within the walls of the castle but Lord Stark was always patient with the young-woman. He was sure she was mostly not a threat to them.

Ned turned to the captain of his guard and a very close friend to him, Jory Cassel. Hermione remembered seeing him around the castle and remembered how he ordered her and the others to stay in their chambers to be safe.

"What do you find on them, Cassel?"

Jory Cassel maybe a man of the age of late twenties with long wavy brown haired stepped forward and pointed to the end of the cell that contained their belongings.

"Just a few clothes. They arrive unarmed." He answered, and Lord Stark looked very unsure remembering Hermione's wand. If she knew about these people and that they were her friends than chances are that they are also the same as her. They might be able to do witchcraft.

He sighed to himself. What a mess these pass weeks had been.

"I'll like to question them myself before I let them even wonder the halls of my home." Lord Stark replied heavily, and very tired.

"I'll question them alone."

Jory looked conflicted for a moment before he nodded his head.

"As you wish, Lord Stark." He bowed his head and turned to the other guards.

Jory Cassel would be considered to be very handsome in his own right to everyone in Winterfell. It was common knowledge that he doesn't have a wife or any children. Unlike men in his station, he wasn't looking for commitment much to his uncle's displeasure. Who would stable the claim of their house? What if Jory died in the line of duty, and leave the house to him? That he was also close to his own death? The house will crease to live and then become a distant memory.

"You hear him. Leave." He ordered his men. The guards filed outside the prison and Jory, send a soft smile to Lady Hermione assuring her that everything will be okay.  
"I will notify you when you're able to come and visit them, mi'lady." He spoke with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded her head unsure if she should leave, and let Lord Stark do his duty. She was sure Harry and her friends wouldn't give Ned Stark any reason to hold them, but remembering her first night here gave her another idea. She knew that he will take her feelings into account. He always did these pass weeks since the attack at his son's name day, but Hermione knew that he will always look at her with a bit of distrust. She didn't disclosed almost nothing about her past to them even through they full heart accepted her magic, even through they don't approve of it.

She felt something warm touched her lower back softly, leading her out of the room and into the coldness of the night. She didn't turn her head back to her friends. Why were they're here?! Mostly, Harry! He should be back in her world preparing for the final battle…but here he was with both her best mates, Ron and Ginny…but her heart started to ping remembering seeing their faces. Both Ron and Ginny faces didn't betray anything that they know her unlike Harry, who looked at her with a stunned expression on his face.

Jory Cassel was always very respectful and concerned about everyone in his house-hold or that of the Starks. He proved great loyalty, as he stood guard outside the door that led to the cells. Hermione decided to stay outside to wait despite having Jory's word of alerting her if anything changed. She was worried for her friends.

Robb decided to keep her company, and Jon too. He stood awkwardly next to her. His soft grey-eyes stared down at his leather boots. He twitched for a few moments and Hermione heard a frustrated sighed left his lips. She knew he had a lot of questions. She knew he also wonder why she ran away from him not too long ago, but she did gave him credit for not voicing anything at this moment, but she can hear his question linger in the air.

'_Are you okay, Hermione?'_

Robb's hand still on her lower back and she tried her hardest to ignore it, ignoring the warmth that she felt over her own clothes from his touch.

Hermione felt the cold wind blew against her body and she almost shiver from the cold, but she was used to this weather. It wasn't as cold as London, but she was getting used to it all the same. Hermione heard voices deep in the room. It was faint and she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Harry would most likely do the talking and she hoped that Ginny would keep her temper in check. The red-haired always flew to the defense of her boyfriend.

"So you know them?" Robb voiced. Finally, just finally getting some piece of Hermione's past. Jon tried hard not to look interested in the question but failed horribly.

Hermione didn't know what to exactly say to them about her friends. She was sure that both Ginny and Ron might not even remember much about her at all, but Harry had shown promised. It would be strange if she told them they were her friends from home when the two gingers don't even remember her, but Hermione forced back that thought. They deserved to know something about her even if it's so small.

A faint smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, I know them. They're my childhood friends from home." She replied. She was sure that Jory was also listening to her but he had the respect not to even look like he was listening.

"I'm happy then." Jon suddenly spoke and for once Hermione forgot why she was ignoring the late teen. His words send shock through her body.

He coughed through the cold, "I mean, I'm just happy that you're not going to be alone anymore." Honesty reflected in his voice. He actually believed that she been feeling alone all this time being here. That wasn't exactly true, but the pain of not having nothing from her world still pains her. Her expression softened at his words. Her heart leaped against her chest and she pulled away from Robb's touch and her hand reached and brush against Jon's hand.

"Jon, I was never alone here. I have you….you and Robb, even Lord Stark at times." She smiled at Jon, who was the one to avoid her gaze. She could see the tint of his cheeks blushed a bit pink and she decided it was just because of the cold.

Jon allowed himself to smile and before anything else to be said; heavily footsteps arrived behind Jory, Jory turned around and greeted his lord.

Lord Stark appeared. He looked very tired but he gave a glance to Jory before turning to Hermione giving her a pointed look. He wasn't surprise to see her here still, nothing about her seemed to surprise him these days.

"You may visit them. They will be move to much more comfortable rooms in the morrow when the servants are awake. They will be escorted till I deem that they are safe." Lord Stark spoke before bidding everyone goodnight retiring to his chambers to his wife.

"We let you have some privacy." Robb said, and Jon seemed to agree. He gave Hermione a light hug with a smile.

"Goodnight, Lady Hermione." Robb smiled and Hermione felt herself returning his smile.

"Goodnight, Lord Stark." She watched him walked back to the castle with a heavy heart leaving Jon. Jon squeezed her hand and then she realized that she still holding his hand. She tried to let go suddenly, but his gripped only tightened.

He leaned down and kissed her hand softly, looking up in Hermione's eyes.

"Have a nice night, Mione." He uttered and Hermione felt herself becoming suddenly breathless at her old nick-name. She didn't really like to be called that, but him saying it, like it was the most treasure object in all the kingdoms, and for once she didn't mind.

"Night, Jon."

He left her with Jory.

A few minutes passed and Hermione took in a deep breath. Time to meet her friends again…She turned to Jory, gathering her Gryffindor courage.

He nodded to her.

"I'll be here for a few hours anyway, take your time."

Hermione entered the prison.

Eddard Stark had just taken in new wards under his sigil. When she saw her friends, her heart began to speed up. They were in separate cells this time each with their own cot to sleep on if they need any rest. Hermione walked to Harry's cell first. She can feel tears starting to overwhelm her.

Harry.

"Harry." She greeted with a sad smile. Harry green eyes searched hers for a moment and something within his eyes started to clear in understanding, like he finally remember something very important.

"Hermione. It's nice to see you again. I wished you didn't run here in all places. I thought Ron and I supposed to be reckless." The end of his sentence was supposed to be a joke, shared between the three of them over the years.

Hermione found herself laughing,

"Quiet so, Harry. It had been a bore without all of you here."

Harry leaned over the bars suddenly serious.

"Hermione I don't know what's going on, but…-he glanced to both his other friends who was watching their interaction together curiously- for some reason they don't really remember you. I'm sorry...Professor Dumbledore explained but I couldn't really wrap my head about it." Harry told her very quiet making sure the other two don't hear them. He tried to tell her soothing, and gently, but he saw a flash of heartbreak in her eyes for a moment before disappearing behind a brave front.

"I know Harry, Dumbledore basically told me before I left. Did he tell you why I'm here?" She asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders leaning away from the cell.

"He just told me you're here on something important for the war." He spat bitterly, and Hermione frowned. It was so like Harry to jump into something he had almost no knowledge of. She send a few glances at both Ron and Ginny. They also follow him here…the loss of their family didn't seem to hit them…they will come to regret this…she was sure.

"I promise I'll fill you all in tomorrow after breakfast, through they don't call it that here." She mused.

Hermione stepped away from Harry's cell.

She smiled at her best friend.

The boy who lived.

The boy who didn't abandon his own mates.

"Thank you for coming, Harry."

Harry smiled at her.

She went to Ron's cell next. This was very awkward and Harry seemed right that he doesn't really know her. Her disappearance and her timeline had caused his memory problem and she was still surprised that Harry didn't share the same fate.

Time for introductions. Her heart broke softly, remembering the years she spend with him at Hogwarts and the adventures that they shared…..the tortured that she endured with her time with him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you for follow the idiot in this trip of no return." Hermione smiled at the ginger. The ginger just grinned at her with a lopsided smirk on his face in amusement.

"I'm Ron Weasley, but I know you know that already." He replied and then his smirk dropped.

"Blimey, I'm expected to sleep _here_." He exclaimed.

"Till tomorrow, sadly, but on the good side whatever you all said proved to Lord Stark that you can be moved from here." Hermione told him soothing.

He paused and bit his bottom lip.

"I guess you're right."

She almost laughed at those words. Her Ron would have killed himself before admitting that she was right. She then walked to the last person. Her only friend that was female. She looked very guarded, her eyes show her a glare.

"Ginevra Weasley."

"Ginny." The small petite girl snapped like a fire cracker.

Hermione beamed.

"I was only joking, but I'm Hermione Granger. I hate repeating myself through."

The glare softened seeing how honest Hermione was being.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I just hope we all don't die here."


	16. Ramsay

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: Hello all! Here's the next installment of the story, and all honestly I written a lot of future chapters of this story a few months ago. I know some of you don't like I put Ginny and everyone in the story, and honestly, now I'm starting to believe so too. But, the future chapters are already written with them. I just keep on posting them till I don't have any more left. Lol

BTW: Happy Valentine's Day everyone

Thank you for those who still read, review, favorite and alert this story.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Ramsay**

**Chapter 15**

The next day, like Lord Stark promised, he had moved the three strangers into much more comfortable rooms. Closer to Hermione's chambers but he also stationed some guards around their chambers to watch over them. Hermione knew that her friends had very less freedom than her at the moment.

They all met in Hermione's chambers in the evening. The servants had given them a change of clothes to wear. Ginny looked very uncomfortable wearing a dress in which she demanded that she be provided with a pair of trousers and a shirt. She haven't forgotten that part about Ginny.

She was a mixture of a tom-boy and female alikeness that drawn Harry to her in the first place. Harry sat in the only arm-chaired in the room whole both Ron and Ginny took her bed. Hermione just build the fire for a moment and she knew she was delaying the talk.

Harry wore a very different outfit than the one he had arrived last night in. It was close, but it was tailored into something much more comfortable. Ron was dressed in a dark winter blue and well Ginny, now wore a pair of men's shirt and trousers with black leather boots with her hair pinned up in a messy bun. She had no intention of blending in with the other women like Hermione desperately tried.

"Start talking," Ginny pierced the uncomfortable silence and so Hermione did. She told them all about how she came here. What her mission was or still is. She told him about the Westeros and how beautiful Winterfell was, but then she got to a point of telling them that they all have to forge their own paths in this life because there are simply no return to their time.

The loss of her family hit Ginny at first, but she didn't allow any tears. She would miss her brothers and her parents, even her friends at Hogwarts, but she just couldn't watch Harry walk away from her. Ron seemed to take it much better which wasn't in his personality at all. He just avoid the subject of family all the matter and Hermione hoped that he will find something in this time that will suit him.

She told them of the importance of using magic rather less so it will decrease the likeness that anyone would see them. This time was much harsher on witchcraft then their own time.

"I guess I can take up sword playing," Ginny shrugged her shoulders and Ron gaped at her.

"Like bloody hell I let you! That's dangerous Ginny and I would not let watch you get hurt!" Ron stubbornly, retorted at his sister's suggestion. Ginny huffed. "I'm not going to just sit there and be helpless, Ronald." She snapped back hotly at her older over-protective brother.

Hermione didn't want to spoil her about the fact that the guards wouldn't let them anything dangerous when they're being escorted till they proved themselves to the house of Stark.

Harry sighed over them.  
"We have time to decide all of this. If Ginny feels the need to protect herself then I support her. I most likely going to do the same thing with her." Harry voiced supporting of Ginny and the ginger beamed happily to her boyfriend.

He then turned to Hermione.

"Any leads about the Horcrux?" He asked and she frowned with a puzzle look on her face.

"I have a few ideas, but it will take a while till we be able to get our hands on them, seeing they're far away from Winterfell."

The days became two weeks and Hermione hang out with Ron, Harry and Ginny. She barely spend time with either Jon or Robb but they both seemed very understanding to her. The day to the training yard soon came and the guards actually allowed them to use swords. Well not real swords but wooden dull blade ones that wouldn't hurt them much. Hermione waved over Jory, who was always the one watching over them with a kind expression.

"Jory! I'm wondering if you can help my friends in learning how to use the sword." She smiled brightly, holding her own weapon that was the bow that Robb gave her so long ago.

Jory paused his lips looking over Ginny for a second. He wasn't sexist at the most. He was just really worried that she could get hurt rather easy during practice.

Then he agreed and so they all spend the day training on how to hold up a sword. They didn't spare much to Ginny's displeasure who wants to bash anything with the wooden sword. Jory was a very good instructor. He was kind and patient with the lot offering them advice and when he saw Ginny struggling holding up her sword, obvious about the heavily weight, he gave her another wooden sword that was much shorter and lighter.

Dagger.

Hermione didn't want to call the practice sword a dagger because a dagger supposed to be the size of your hand at most like a knife, but this one was just a few inches short of a long sword. Ginny looked much put out at first but finally accepting her own weakness at not being able to hold up a normal long-sword which would take much of her energy to just carry.

"Try this. Now hold it like this." Jory advised the young girl; while glancing at both Harry and Ron who was both trying to get their defensive stance right. Ginny was much more head-strong than the two lads.

Hermione practiced with her bow for a few more minutes noting her own improvements. She almost hit the center of her target. She smiled happy about her hard work getting her this far.

"This is a very interesting sight." Theon spoke from behind them eying each one of them before his gaze lingering on Ginny a tad too long. A woman dressed like a man and then learning how to sword fight. That was almost unheard of, but he lived in the North and he heard of other wild things, but he does hoped that the ginger haired girl should not expect to be treated with respect with other men in the field. She was so small and fragile. He doubt she would be able to hold up a real blade any time soon.

Hermione didn't talk much to Theon in her time of being here. He was pretty much a stranger to her all, but he was both Jon's and Robb's best friend and she could see the bond that Robb had with him. It was the same bond she had with her two best mates Harry and Ron in her time at Hogwarts.

She was about to greet them before someone rushed into the training yard, one of Jory's men. He was out of breath. "Captain! We need your help! It's the young Lord. He's injured and we need back up." Everything stayed quiet.

Young Lord?

This must have been Robb.

Jory stopped his lesson with Ginny, suddenly, "Led the way!-he barked, turning back to the group- You lot stay here." He commanded running after the guard showing him where the young Lord was.

Hermione breath caught in her throat and she felt herself began to run after Jory, disobeying his orders. She heard Harry shouted her name behind her, but she didn't care. She just need to see he was okay. Hermione heard heavy footsteps behind her knowing they were following.

When she turned around the corner and to the exit of the gate, a sight greeted her. Robb Stark limped into the gate, his sword in his hands covered in blood. He was leaning on one of the guards that Jory man must have left behind to get help. Grey Wind was near him, crimson soaked his fur.

"My lord!" Jory shouted going to aid Robb who stumbled over his feet with loud painful breaths. Jory eyes snapped to the one who had fetched him.

"Do not stand there! Get the Maester and alert Lord Stark." He barked. The guard flinched before giving out a loud "Yes, sir!" leaving them.

"My lord, by the old gods what happened?" Jory asked Robb who hissed in pain even more. He held the side of his stomach with one of his hand.

"Boltons." He snarled surprising Jory, Roose Bolton? If he was the reason of the attack of Robb Stark then this was treason. This was a betrayal to House Stark.

Lord Stark, Lady Stark and Luwin took this time to appear. Lady Stark gasped at the sight of her son before rushing to his side cradle his head to her shoulder.

"My boy," Lord Stark gently, separated his wife from their son.

"Let the maester attend to his wounds first, my love. Then he can tell us what the hell happened." Ned spoke to his wife. His voice held both anger and calmness that should not have gone well.

Luwin helped the guards bring Robb to his chambers before going and get some supplies from the medical room in the castle. The servants cleaned his wash bowel with fresh water and Hermione hesitated outside his chambers when she saw Lady Stark. There was too many people in the room. .

Luwin came back within a few minutes and Lord Stark started to dismiss Hermione and her friends when Luwin slowly, starting to take off Robb's leather shirt to tend to his wound.

When Hermione walked back to her chambers with her friends, she started to worry, remembering the medical studies of this era. You can die over any little thing in this time. There was nothing advance here and she hoped that Robb's wound doesn't get affected.

Then she remembered what he said that attacked him.

Roose Boltons.

Boltons.

She shiver remembering her nightmare. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her with a smile.

"Everything, going to be okay Hermione. He's strong." He promised his friend and Hermione nodded.

Yes Robb Stark was very strong and he will pull through.

When the wound was dressed and cleaned, Luwin gave something to Robb for the pain and so he told his father what happened in the woods. He was hunting with Grey Wind with a few guards when was approached by a boy around his age. He aimed an arrow to his horse, while fired the horse screeched reaching back knocking Robb off and took off into the woods with the arrow stuck in it's stomach. Robb told his father on how he fought off a few of Bolton's men while one of the guards raced back to Winterfell to gather help.

Lord Stark was surprised beyond belief. Roose Bolton had dared to betray him. He attacked his son, but that can't be. The main leader of the attack didn't sound like Bolton, but Robb swore that he saw the sigil of their house that they carried.

The boy was around Robb's age.

Must be Roose's bastard son then. So Lord Stark gathered his banner man out of Winterfell to bring Ramsay Snow to justice for his actions while sending a raven to his father summoning him.

What on the old gods had they attack his son? Risk the house anger and their fragile alliance?

Robb stayed in bed for a week. He gained many visitors mainly, Theon and his mother, but Jon often stopped by to chat with him explaining what was going on outside. He explained that father had send a banner men to hunt down Ramsay, and that his father was due to come upon a few days at most to answer for his son's actions.

Roose Bolton arrived to Winterfell that evening with his banner man and Lord Stark greeted them at the gate before leading them inside the castle. There were many other guards now position themselves around the keep. Roose Bolton stood up straight. His shoulders firm and he stared ahead of him with pride following his liege to the keep calmly, no fear was on his face and many people wondered if he even know why he was summoned.

"Welcome to Winterfell. I wish we greeted under better terms." Ned Stark spoke with force politeness to the head of house Bolton. Harry and Hermione snuck under Harry's invisibility cloak and they were currently, standing in the far distance from them. Far away that they shouldn't even been noticed. Hermione flinched but she saw no trace of the other Bolton that she dreamt before.

Jory Cassel was the one that escorted Lord Bolton to the great hall. The tables weren't filled with food and there was no servants lingering around.

"You know why I summon you here." Ned always the one to use the direct approach, beating around the bush wasn't in his nature and one day that would give him trouble. Roose didn't look much affected about the tension that Lord Stark shown.

"It's about my bastard son isn't it? You can't hold the blame on me on what my foolish boy done. I have done nothing to betray your trust, Lord Stark and it a shame you think I betray you over an action on one person from my own house, but I promise you I already dealt with the problem and gave the boy the punishment that he deserves." Roose spoke with a calm voice.

"You don't have the right to judge him in my place, Bolton, but I would like to request that you bring him here and face my judgement. My men couldn't find a trace of your boy."


	17. Warning

**Summary**: Hermione Granger fou nd herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: Hi! Here's another update. :/ Thank you for those who haven't give up on this story yet haha. Thank you to those who had reviewed, alert and favorite this story. I'm surprised that people still reading this actually. This story now picks up in this chapter.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Warning**

**Chapter 16**

_She was standing in a field of ice and snow that could be seen for miles and miles away. _

_Hermione felt herself walking a few steps forward leaving foot prints behind her. There wasn't any signs of life-signs in the meadow except her own. _

_There wasn't any noises but the breeze of the cold wind that blew softly against her brown locks of hair._

_Something slammed in the back of her mind, like someone was clawing at her desperately. She jerked herself back stumbling over her own two feet gasping in pain._

_Her hands reached her head rubbing soothing, and then she saw a pair of cold blue eyes staring at her in menace beyond the trees before they multiplied by many. _

_One by one they walked forward and soon Hermione saw their shadowy figures much more clearly. The men stood about over 6 foot tall and they looked cold and blue as ice. They also sported holding many spears and even a few swords._

_Chill shivered down her spine when she reached for her wand. Her entire body felt threatened and a piece of her reason screamed at her to just run, run far away from this…this wasn't human. They weren't, but her feet refused to obey and when they got even closer to her; Hermione shrieked- "Fiendfyre!" Fire shot out of the tip of her wand and slammed into the nearby monsters. The fire was starting to get uncontrollable and she knew that she made a huge mistake. The spell was listed very unstable but she was sure that she could have handled it. The monster didn't scream in pain when the fire slammed into him, but it did stumbled back into the others. They moved through the fire like it was nothing much. They were born of ice and fire and Hermione was terrified._

Hermione jerked up in her bed the next day, sweat swept down her forehead at the dream that she dreamt. It was early morning, she noted when she looked out of her window and saw the sun starting to raise overhead shining through her chambers. The fire in the fireplace done died down during the night but yet she didn't feel the cold.

What was that dream about? Hermione wondered feeling an early headache starting to form and she was glad that she didn't scream in her sleep this time. She had been having strange dreams lately, some were memories and others felt so real that she had no idea why. That was how Ginny found her that morning wearing another pair of trousers and a long shirt that reached her waist.

"Ginny, please tell me how you got here?" Hermione voice sounded distant remembering that neither of her friends managed to tell her anything about another time-turner. Ginny glanced at Hermione confused.

"I actually have no idea. One moment I was watching Professor Dumbledore hugging Harry and then the next I blacked out. You must have done the same thing, Hermione. Why you asked?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders at the girl sudden question.

'Because now I know, Dumbledore is hiding his own secrets.' Hermione thought before pushing herself out of her bed in time when there was a knock on her chamber door. Hermione gave the person on the other side permission to enter and was surprised when she met with one Robb Stark. He looked very nervous but when he noticed how undress Hermione was and that she was in Ginny's company, he almost stuttered over his words but was cut off by Hermione.

"Robb! You shouldn't be out of bed." Hermione fuss over Robb's wellbeing not noticing Ginny quick wink at them both heading out of her chambers without much word leaving the two alone.

"I know, but I just can't stay in bed much longer or I go mad." Robb made a face at the fact of being bed ridden all week, "and besides I want to see you, Lady Hermione." He always switched between calling her titles and just her name. He purposely ignored the state she was dressed in. He moved to the fireplace and placed a log inside before starting the flame.

Hermione watched him silently, not sure what she should say or do. It wasn't very proper of Robb to be in her chambers at this early in the morning or when she was undressed…but he was her friend and she trust him.

The night where he saved her still looked very bright in her mind. They had gone along so far, but she felt something was coming up soon. Something that would change her life being here.

"I'm sorry that they didn't capture Bolton's son." She found her speaking to Robb soothing, and she saw his shoulders stiffened at the mention of the man who had ambushed him and his guards a week ago. The man that supposedly took off into hiding once his father banner man bash down his doors.

"In all honestly, I come here not just to see you….but to see if you're well.-Hermione raised an eye-brow at this- I mean not just me. This will heal in a month and it will only scar me, but Hermione –His eyes searched her face- the attack wasn't on a whim. It was planned. He knew I was there. I didn't tell father this…any of this…but I think it's a message." Robb sighed rubbing his face with his hand stressed. He could barely move around in his condition without having much pain whenever he walk.

"Message? What do you mean?" Hermione questioned walking toward Robb confused at his words and worried for his well-being.

"Ramsay Snow isn't an idiot. He wouldn't attack one of the Starks without risking his father's place. He wasn't meant to kill me, just sending a message to someone and I honestly don't think it's for my father. I just want to see if you're safe.-His voice starting to break- I don't want to lose you." The raw emotion left his lips and his Tully blue eyes shown her his feelings. It wasn't mask. His eyes were wild and Hermione almost bite back her tongue about telling him she will be just fine. That she could handle the likes of one Ramsay Snow.

Ramsay must have saw something in the woods where she appeared. She was very careful of him not seeing her…but maybe he saw something that gave him a hint of what's going on and that it was related to the House Stark. She should have known that Ramsay Snow would come knocking one day. He was like a blood-hound when he caught a scent he wouldn't let it go.

Robb sighed once more. He seemed to be doing a lot of this these days.

"Just be careful, Hermione."

That day Hermione watched her friends trained in the training ground for a few hours with Jory Cassel. She soon to value the Captain with fondness in her heart. He was starting to grow on her. Harry and Ron started to spare with one another with the wooden swords and Jory trained one on one with Ginny in the usage of her dagger. He told her that her strength is not in power but in speed. Theon and Jon arrived at the yard just a bit after an hour, watching Ginny, Ron and Harry with utter amusement at their fail attempts of practicing.

Hermione mind still wonder back to Robb's warning. Ramsay Snow was playing chess with her and he just made his move now waiting for his mysterious opponent to make theirs, but she wouldn't raise to take the bait. She would just sit back in the safety of the walls till the time she can travel and destroy the last Horcrux. Then she worry about her own future, but for now, she just have to think of a way to travel. It was this day that a raven had arrived to Winterfell carrying terrible news. That the news of Ned Stark close friend Jon Arryn had passed away when things got even worse.

The right hand of the king had died.


	18. Arrival

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Here's another installment of the story. Thank you for those who's still giving it a chance. Thank you all!

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Arrival **

**Chapter 17**

There was still no sign of Ramsay Snow later this week when Lady Stark and Lord Stark finally told the staff and everyone that the King and Queen are now traveling to Winterfell on business. Winterfell was buzzing with excitement and soon filled with servants dashing around getting ready for the King's and Queen's arrival.

Lord Stark doesn't look like he was looking forward to this, but he kept a small firm smile on his face and kept his mouth shut while directing many things in the castle while Lady Stark attend with the servants to provide and clear guest rooms for the royal family stay. It would only take them about one month time to reach there by using the King's Road.

Hermione heard stories of Sir Jaime and the Imp Tyrion Lannister were also coming along, the Queen's brothers. Sir Jaime was the one that slayed the Mad King, and she felt a slight fear of meeting the man. The man who slayed his own king without much thought. His actions had betrayed his House Sigil well in her own world that he does. He reminded her faintly of one Peter Pettigrew, but she shouldn't judge people quickly without even meeting them.

Hermione was even more interesting in the Imp. Why did people call Tyrion an Imp? Was it because of his height? Or was it about something else? Hermione did indeed notice Jon's darkened mood over the evening. He wouldn't speak to her or look at her. He didn't even mention the kiss some time ago or the fact that she ran away from him. He was busy in his own thoughts throughout the day, but he cheered up for a moment when he heard of his Uncle Benjen from the Night's Watch was on his way within two weeks for the feast.

Jon was very close to his uncle, who treated him with kindness and respect. He had grown up admiring him over the years, but his mind was elsewhere. Lately, he had been thinking about his future. What he should do with his life. It would be hard on him. He could not hold any lands or titles. He wouldn't even be able to marry someone of higher class.

On one surprising afternoon that Bran went off climbing with Summer that he spotted the oncoming carriages in the distance outside of Winterfell. He climbed down fast in excitement running back to the castle warning everyone that the King was almost here. The Starks gathered around the entrance of the road that passed through the keep. Lady Stark made sure they were all lined up in order but she noticed that her younger daughter was missing.

She turned to her husband, "Where's Arya?" and at that question a child wearing a helmet ran passed the two of them and Lord Stark reached and grabbed the child with a chuckled taking off the helmet. Revealing one Arya Stark who pouted up at her father.

"Hey, hey what are you doing with that on? Go on and join your brothers." Lord Stark smiled giving the helmet to Jory to take care of. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Theon and even Jon stood in the far back away from the Stark's family, and Hermione wondered for a moment on why Jon not standing beside his oldest brother, but she dismissed it remembering Lady Stark.

The horses started to arrive, first came two horses that rode two famous knights. Hermione heard Sansa faintly whispering to Arya that it was The Mountain and his younger brother The Hound. The two knights looked frightened to Hermione. She watched as one took off the helmet that looked like fierce iron wolf off it's head. A man with long browned hair with a huge scar or was it a burn mark revealed himself getting off his horse.

Then another horse arrived. The horse was huge and it was a golden white. The person who rode the horse must be of great status. The man had long golden haired that reach just below his ears. He was dressed in golden armor that covered most of his body. Hermione heard the name of Jaime left Sansa's lips and Hermione couldn't believe that this man would in the past slayed the king. Then the royal family came. The next horse arrive just about a few seconds after Sir Jaime. A young boy with short golden haired glance over to them with a cocky smile settling upon Sansa. Hermione watched Robb's eyes narrowed at the supposedly prince.

Then another horse arrived along with the rest of the King's Guard escorting the king, who looked very plump while riding on his horse. Then a huge carriage arrived. The doors of the carriage opened revealing two young children and then a woman with long golden haired that matched Jaime's. The banners of the King still soar high in the air.

The King settled off of his horse and he made his round to the Starks without glancing at his wife. The Starks started to knell and so was everyone around them. Hermione followed along with her friends, keeping her eyes down on the floor.

Ned glanced up at his close friend. His head still bowed watching as the king walked even closer to them and now stood in front of the Lord Stark.

Robert waved his hand up to him to stand. Ned started to stand soon his family and everyone around them followed his lead.

There were silence between the two comrades. Ned bow his head once more, "Your grace."

Everyone stared at the two waiting, for the king's greeting. Hermione watched interesting at the scene playing before them.

"You got fat." That response wasn't expected to her or her friends and Ron chuckled. Hermione elbowed him in the gut to shut him up and he hissed in pain slightly, listening to her.

The two men exchanged some looks at one another. Ned was about to say something about him being the one that gotten fat, but he just let out a huge laugh. The king followed suit. The two gave each other huge hugs patting each other on the back before pulling part a moment later.

Then the King made his way through the line of Starks.

"Cat!" He exclaimed joyful, giving her a hug that she returned. Robert than patted Richon's head slightly, glancing at the rest of the Stark's children. His eyes landed on Hermione for a moment before he turned back to Ned.

"Many years and I haven't seen you. Where hell you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned smirked lopsided and before The King can reply, Arya's voice inturrepted him.

"Where's the imp" Arya asked Sansa suddenly.

"Shut up." Sansa replied with a roll of her eyes. While Robert took his attention to the oldest son. He shook Robb's hand and he almost winced.

"What do we have here, must be Robb" He smiled before turning to Sansa.

"You must be a pretty one" Sansa smiled and then he lowered down to eye level to the youngest daughter of the Starks.

"Your name is?" He questioned to Arya. Arya looked up at him with pride.

"Arya." She replied and the King chuckled moving to the last of the Stark's children, Bran.

"Show me your muscles you be a solider." Bran showed him his arms, and then Robert eyes met with Hermione's once more.

"I see you take in other people under your wing again, Ned." He commented to the new faces he's seeing in the crowd. Hermione's head bowed not sure of what to do.

"I'm Hermione Granger, your grace." She introduced politely to the King. Who smiled warmly at her. The king was full of smiles.

The greetings between the King and the Starks ended when the Queen reached them. She stood in front of Ned and her hand was held out for him to take. Ned glanced up at her and leaned down brushing his lips over her palm.

"My queen." He greeted softly, the Queen turned to Lady Stark who bowed low to her in greeting.

"My queen."

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Robert voice cut through them snapping Cersei attention away. She glanced at her husband with a sad expression on her face.

"We been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei said, Robert send her a look of annoyance before turning back to Ned.

"Ned" He spoke walking away from them and toward the crypt ignoring his wife's words.

Ned glanced at the Queen with a sorry look on his face before following the King leaving her behind.

Hermione knew that there was something going on between the King and the Queen. That was pretty rude of the King to do. Hermione thought.


	19. Prince

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Hello! Here's another chapter :) Thank you to those who had keep on reading, alerting or even favorite this story. Sorry that this chapter is somewhat short x.x Next chapter will have something major between either Hermione and Jon or Hermione and Robb; that will change the story a bit.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Prince**

**Chapter 18**

The welcome feast for the King and Queen arrival was within a few hours when Lady Stark demanded that everyone should be dressed nice. She directed this comment to Jon who winced meaning she wanted him to cut his hair, and when Robb laughed at this reference he was soon told that he had to clean up with Jon.

Hermione and Ginny was in the training yard practicing, Hermione with her bow and Ginny with the same dull wooden dagger. Jory was nowhere around through, but other Winterfell guards were there standing watch of the two females.

Winterfell was swarming with all sort of guests. Hermione saw many strange faces.

"I can't believe I have to wear a _dress_" Ginny complained hotly, swinging down her dagger at a dummy that held a wooden shield. Hermione released the arrow between her fingers watching it hit near the center of the target.

"The pain. It will be disrespect to arrive in pants to a feast that the Queen and King along with the royal family attending." Hermione said, taking another arrow from the table focusing on the target.

Ginny swung down her dagger even harder in frustration at the thought of wearing a fancy dress and she started to wish that Harry was here with her, but sadly, Lady Stark had ordered every young man in the castle to be dressed properly, meaning a haircut and also a shave.

Hermione thought wondered on how Jon would look without a shirt fresh from a bath. Hermione blushed, her hand shook and she let go of the arrow a little too early, and it missed to the outer circle of the target.

"Is this a hobby for all Northern Girls?" Someone spoke with a cocky snarled just behind them. Hermione turned around along with Ginny and saw the oldest prince. She didn't really catch his name, but it must have started with a J or something. He wore dark rich brown leather and a sword was strapped on his hip. The Hound, stood next to them looking at them with a fix and annoyed expression.

He didn't really want to be here. The Hound still had his helmet on and that was how she recognized him. He must have put it back on some time ago.

"It's not just a hobby, my prince." Hermione said, her head held high not avoiding her eyes at him. He looked very reproached at how forward this girl was to him.

She held herself high, like she was better.

"You're rather shitty. I guess that what makes it different being from King's Landing. Women has the brains to know their place." His lips twisted into a smile.

Ginny looked very red and she was about to snapped at him, but she stopped when Hermione placed a gentle hand on her shoulder warning her. It would not do well to insult or argue with the prince. He could easy get rid of them and she doubt the protection of being Stark's ward would help them much.

She started to dislike the boy, and he reminded her faintly of one Draco Malfoy. He was surely a bully, then a familiar voice cut in between them sharply.

"and you think you can do better than them, little prince?" Robb Bloody Stark came to their aid. His tully blue eyes sharpened at the prince. He didn't really like the sight at him much. Not when he send his sister a perverted look when he first arrived.

Jeffrey flush red in anger,

"I know I can best you." He exclaimed to Robb. Robb smirked at him. He wasn't going to kiss the boy's feet anytime soon. He got this stubbornness from his father and he knew that his mother will be very disappointing in him for his behavior. He decided to humor him.

Robb picked up a wooden dull sword and threw it at the prince who barely caught it. The Hound look at them with an amusing look on his face, even through no one could really catch it behind the helmet.

"I doubt it. Want to prove it?" Robb taunted picking up another wooden sword for himself. Hermione noticed that his stubbed had been shaved and his hair seemed to be cut a bit shorter than usual.

"I want a real sword! This is for children." The prince snarled at Robb, and Hermione knew that Jeffrey guard wasn't pleased about his ward's whining.

"I don't want the king to behead me just because you can't hold your sword properly." Robb stated, and Hermione send out a soft chuckle catching his attention. He send her a huge cocky smile and she felt something within inside her flutter.

"I bet you ten gallons that he will say, 'My father will hear of this'.'" Ginny smiled at Hermione sweetly, and her chuckle got even louder catching the angry prince attention.

"Y-You think this is funny?! –He turned to Robb- You can't speak or treat me like this! I'm the prince! I can have all of you kill." He roared just to be cut off by the Golden Lion of Casterly Rock who took interest at this scene.

Sir Jaime Lannister dressed in golden armor grinned ear to ear when he arrived.

"Your mother is looking for you, my prince. Something about getting ready for the feast tonight."

Jeffrey looked very more frustrated and with a huge stomp, he threw down his wooden sword and match in the opposite direction of them. The Hound trail behind him.

Jaime then glanced at the teens,

"I know he can be a hand full. I just wish I can give him a firm hand at times." He confessed causing Ginny to gasp at how bold he being by speaking to the Prince like that.

He winked at her, "What? Everyone's thinking of it. I know my brother is. Now I have to take my leave. It's a pleasure of meeting you all."


	20. Truth

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N: **Okay here it is people. One big moment for either Jon/Hermione or Robb/Hermione. :) Either way, we will still have a lot of moments between the two pairings to come. The final pairing still not decide yet, but I have already got the outline for the near ending. Where they find the Horcrux. :) Thank you for those who had stayed with this story for so long, thank you for those who had reviewed, alert or favorite this.

It kept me writing :) Anyway

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Truth**

**Chapter 19**

Harry and Ron came to the training yard not too long after the spoil prince left and Ginny told them what happened and how much she wished she could send one of her famous hexes at the blonde haired idiot that reminds her of Bloody Malfoy.

They both were dressed in different set of clothes and their haired was a bit combed back. They basically looked the same then when they left earlier. Hermione and Ginny decided to take a break from the training and just go for a walk around Winterfell, sadly, a guard still have to go with them because of the situation before.

When they reached the stables, Hermione watched a man that stood about 6'3. He wore all black. He stepped down from the horse and soon Hermione heard Jon's voice.

"Uncle Benjen!" He exclaimed and the two men greeted each other happily, Benjen pulled Jon in a huge hug patting his back fondly, before pulling apart. Jon being so happy, made a smile appear on her face just for a moment before Ginny gave her one of her looks whenever he know something.

"Spill." She demanded. Girl talk. Hermione sighed, hearing their voices starting to fade over the other horses that's arriving with the guests.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gin." Hermione lied and she scoffed.

"I been here for about two weeks and I see two men basically throwing themselves at your feet."

"They don't throw themselves. Don't be ridiculous." Hermione reply, was very sharp. She didn't want to have this talk. She just don't even when her heart telling her otherwise, to make her feel otherwise.

"Okay, throwing themselves maybe not, but I saw how they look at you whenever they're with us. The scene with the Prince back there wasn't for me. Robb actually came and defend your honor, and the same with Jon who you can't stop staring at him, even at this moment."

This was Ginny's field. While Hermione choose to bury her head in books and study, Ginny has the knack of knowing and reading people's actions and feelings.

"You're just thinking so much. There's nothing going on between us or the three of us. We're just friends"

"I'm sure you are Mione, but I'm worry about you. We want you to be happy, Harry, Ron and I do. I like to tell you that you're playing with fire, but….just merlin, just shag one of them. The sexual tension between all of you is driving me crazy." Ginny winked at Hermione's blushing face.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny giggled at her reaction.

"Relax, it's not like you're a virgin."

There was silence and realization settled on Ginny's face.

"My god, you are." She exclaimed. Hermione started to walk away from her friend in annoyance.  
"I don't want to talk about this."

That was when Hermione heard the last of Jon's words to his uncle. She got a better hearing when she walked passed the two men.

"I want to join the watch, uncle. I'm ready, and I know my father will give me his blessing."

Hermione froze.

Jon wanted to join the watch?

Why didn't he even tell her about this?

Oh she had kept her distance with him.

Ginny looked at her and Jon confused feeling something was wrong with her friend.

"Mione?" She spoke softly, the teasing from earlier disappeared.

"Nothing's wrong Ginny, I'm fine." She lied. Watching Benjen patted Jon's shoulder with a look of unease between them.

"We talk about this later. I'm here for a few days anyway for supplies." Benjen said, walking away from Jon as a Stable boy, appeared and took care of his horse leaving Jon there.

Ginny seemed to caught on about Hermione's train of thought about wanting to have some privacy with the boy, and with a gentle smile-"I better get ready and meet Harry." She told her friend goodbye, the guard followed her to her chambers.

Thousands of thoughts swirl around Hermione's head. The thought of him leaving. The thought of him just abandoning her here in Winterfell…while he's off at the Wall….taking his vows….giving up his family and friends….

A lump formed at the back of her throat and she gathered her famous Gryffindor courage when he still didn't face her. He didn't even know she was there at all. He looked deep in thought, a look of trouble on his face.

"So you're leaving then." Hermione spoke, her voice almost trembled. He jerked around and faced her with a shun look on his face. His grey eyes hinted another emotion within them. He took in her appearance and the heartbroken look that she was giving him.

"Yes,"

Why? Oh merlin why? Why was he doing this? Why was he leaving? She didn't want him to leave…even through her actions to him told him or her otherwise. She needed him here….she needed him!

She took a shaking step to him.

"W-Why?" Her voice cracked. His facade didn't flattered.

"I have nothing for me here, Hermione. The only place a bastard could truly be respected is always at the wall. I'm thinking of my future." He said it like he had told himself this plenty times to convince himself. Something must have happened for him to think of this.

"That's not true…Jon…don't leave….please don't go." Her voice cracked. She was just mere inches from him. She could touch him if she wished. She could brush his cheek with her fingertips and feel his warm skin upon hers.

She could just closed the distance and kiss his lips. She could let go of it all and ignore her feelings….she needed him to stay….he was her best friend…but…why was her heart hurting so much at his upcoming departure?

"I have no other choice…" His voice was nothing but a whisper, and she felt the hidden pain in it that he desperately trying to hide.

Screw it.

Her hands grasped into his tightly, and he tensed at her touch. He looked surprised and look at her confused and a hint of longing.

Then she kissed him.

Hermione had done plenty stupid things in her life that she wasn't very proud of, but if Jon was to truly leave…she didn't want to waste this chance.

She could feel his breath hitched. He didn't respond, just stood there motionless and she felt a bit of rejection, but then she nibbled down on his bottom lip and a groan escaped his mouth. Then he finally responded. His arms circled around her waist smashing her against his firm chest. His mouth moved against her flush pink lips and soon he touched his tongue against hers and everything exploded.

It wasn't like the kiss in the movies that Hermione was forced to watch with her parents when she was a kid. It wasn't like any other kiss that she shared with anyone else. This felt different…so different…and then it all ended too soon. He pulled away suddenly, his grey eyes darkened and hooded.

"I-I can't…I can't do this to you. I didn't forgive myself last time." He uttered, his breath brush over her now dark red lips. His insecurities shown on his face for everyone to see. He looked so conflicted.

Her arms was around his neck. Her own breathing very hollow, and then she whispered against his lips once more- "I….I want this Jon…I want you….." She whispered, her cheeks flamed at the thought of their bodies to become one in the most emotional and bonding way.

He didn't said anything, but he looked so unsure and uncertain. He was fighting with his emotions. He was fighting so hard.

"If…I will ruin you…You wouldn't get married….it will be hard….I can't offer you anything….You deserve so much….so much-"She cut him off by kissing him passionately, as she could and soon his resolve disappeared. Hands tumbled under the soft fabrics, and then she grabbed his hand, so rough and yet so soft with her own, she dragged him to her chambers.


	21. Departure

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: This chapter is somewhat sexual, but not really graph with a hint of angst. X.x Since this story is a high teen, I can't really do much graph sex wise. XD This chapter changed everything :) Thank you for those who had reviewed, alerted or even favorite this story. It keep me writing it :)

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Departure**

**Chapter 20**

"_If…I will ruin you…You wouldn't get married….it will be hard….I can't offer you anything….You deserve so much….so much-"She cut him off by kissing him passionately, as she could and soon his resolve disappeared. Hands tumbled under the soft fabrics, and then she grabbed his hand, so rough and yet so soft with her own, she dragged him to her chambers. _

They were both very clumsy to say at least. Jon was still feeling very uncertain; but Hermione was even bolder. The bookworm of the girl back at Hogwarts seemed no longer exist.

Hermione pushed him onto her bed and he let out a small sound of 'ooph' escaped his lips before she latched herself against his once more. She didn't know what exactly got into her. She wasn't normally this forward to anyone before in her life.

She felt a tiny hint of nervousness, but she force it back into the corner of her mind.

The bed shifted and soon he flipped their position so she was on her back. Her dark amber eyes staring up into his dark grey ones filled with some hidden emotion that neither can really tell at this moment.

They didn't even bother to slow down much. Their movements turned into desperate strokes on skin. Clothes soon disappeared into a pile on the floor next to the bed. His hands was on her hips rubbing small circles. A small thrill went down Hermione's spine and she couldn't help but let out a moan.

The moan seemed to snap something within him when all movements on his part stopped. His breath hitched deep within his throat. His eyes never wavered from hers. Hermione broke eye-contact first. She turned her head away from his only to feel one of his hand left her hip and then his fingertips brush under her chin pushing her head up making her look back at him.

"Please don't look away." He uttered and she nodded her head dumbly at him heat flush over her body. He placed one small kiss on her neck and all too soon, warmth and pleasure claim her body, and for that one moment together with him, Hermione felt no fear.

The next morning soon came and the light from the sun outside her window blinded her. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes. She turned to her side to Jon; reached her arm out only to find the space beside her empty.

Dread wash over her. She quickly, sat up searching for him and too much to her surprise the room was also empty except her. No other person was here and the traces that Jon had ever left the night before was gone. His clothes was missing, only leaving hers on the floor.

Hermione felt cold.

She can also feel the tears building up behind her eye-lids but she held them back. Her own heart breaking, and she know at once that he left. He left Winterfell. He also left her and much to her distrain; she might not even see him again. This broke her heart even more.

She couldn't deny what she felt for him any longer. Not after last night. She love him. The blanket fell from her naked form and she felt the coldness of the air in the room swept over her. She couldn't hear nothing, nothing at all.

She swift in her bed only to feel something rough against her thigh. Hermione reached down and pulled up a folded parchment.

Messy handwriting, addressed to her in short sentences met her gaze, Jon's.

_I will never regret what we done. But now it's time for me to go, and I cannot stand myself to wake you. You look so peaceful. I hope you don't regret what we done and one day resent me. I wish you a fulfilling life, Mione and one day find happiness that's not with me. _

_Love, Jon._

The letter was short and messy, but it was personal. He must have written it within a few minutes before his departure. Hermione finally let her tears fall from her eyes. Her hand crunching the paper tightly. It was a mistake. Last night was. She should have never gave in. She shouldn't have follow Ginny's advice. Maybe if last night never happened then this wouldn't have hurt this much.

She couldn't fool herself. She couldn't believe that, not even when she's this heartbroken. She wouldn't regret last night for anything, and she found small hope that he doesn't either.

Hermione didn't leave her chambers till mid-day, avoiding breakfast all together, making her friends worried. When she did arrive to the training yard. Her eyes was a bit red and she has a false sense of cheerfulness, even with news of Lord Tyrion leaving this morning with the Night's Watch while Jon joined them with his uncle.

Hermione didn't know much about the Imp, but it seems that the Queen was glad that the Imp had gone with them. Jeffrey seemed the most relief of them all. He didn't have to worry about his uncle watching his back 24/7.

Ginny joined Hermione at the Training Yard, just in time when Hermione practice with her bow. The first arrow that she released missed the target.

"I see you left with Jon last night." Ginny winked. Hermione flinched, placing another arrow into her bow.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied rather cold. The harshness of her voice shock Ginny, and she automatically, felt hurt by it.

"I take it that he rejected you?" She bit back before she stumbled away realizing what she just said. Hermione didn't release her arrow but she lowered her bow.

"H-Hermione, I'm sorry, that's very uncalled for." Ginny apologized but only to be cut off by Hermione's glare.

"You mean it through. I'm not in the mood for arrogance, Ginny." Hermione snapped, marching away from the girl throwing her bow onto the wooden table by the entrance of the castle before leaving.

Ginny didn't went after her, her eyes trained to the ground and she crunched her fist together. She shouldn't have told her that. She really shouldn't, but what happened to Harry this morning…was just too much to handle. Harry, her boyfriend that always taking things within his own hand.

She should have told Hermione what happened…but now she just have to find out by herself. That Harry freaking Potter went off and try his own hand at getting the hidden Horcrux.


	22. Coward

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: Annnd now it's picking up more now. And uh oh at the end of this chapter is a huge twist. The Golden Trio is being split up again. Harry is now gone, mostly with the Night Watch to return to the wall leaving behind Ron, Hermione and his girlfriend Ginny.

Thank you to those who had read and review :) and also alert and favorite this story.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Coward**

**Chapter 21**

_She should have told Hermione what happened…but now she just have to find out by herself. That Harry freaking Potter went off and try his own hand at getting the hidden Horcrux. _

Harry felt guilty, not much through that he left his friends behind and went with the Night's Watch, but he have this feeling that the Night's Watch was where he was supposed to be with. He couldn't really explain it.

It wouldn't be the first that he done something like this. Hermione, Ginny and Ron all been busy around the feast leaving him out. It was a nice set and pace but he felt like they're weren't even trying to look for it. The main reason why they're all here in the first place.

This has to be done. The Horcrux is dangerous at it is, and he didn't want his friends to get even more hurt now. It was enough that they're all stuck in this place because of him.

Riding on an actual horse was actually very uncomfortable to him. They all were heading north through the woods, never in a clear path to the Wall. Harry follow close behind the men and right next to the Imp who also decided to jump aboard to go to the wall for 'reasons' really unknown to him.

The Imp was silent. He looked so small on his horse, but he ignored the jeers from the other men who had suggested that he rode either a smaller horse (a donkey) or with someone else so he wouldn't fall off and get himself killed. Those men was then silence by Benjen, with a "Knock it off." Before riding even faster.

Harry had to admit. The Imp kept his temper. He wasn't sure if he would be the same in his place. The ride started to become bumpy, and the sun above was starting to set also, when the men in front of them slowed their pace.

"We camp here for tonight and move on in the morning." Benjen called out to the others who had already starting to get off their horses. Harry done the same feeling blisters forming under his back side and he let out a hiss. The temperature was getting very cold, colder than Winterfell and he hoped that his coat and trousers can stand it.

Another figured approach him and not much to his surprise it was Jon Snow. Harry had recognized the second oldest son of Lord Stark on their journey, but he didn't made any attempt of small talk with him. It was obvious he wanted to be alone. He avoided most conservations to the point of his uncle pulling him to the side and asked him if this was really what he wanted a second time.

"I'm surprised you came along." Jon finally spoke watching Tyrion struggled to get off his straddle and into the deepness of the snow that somewhat reached the Imp's knees in frustration.

Harry didn't respond right away, but he knew something was off with him. Something that he tried to keep hidden and then the question appeared inside his head.

"What are you really here for, Snow?" Harry questioned him and Jon seemed to fidget in his spot. His eyes dart anywhere other than Harry,

"In my country, bastards like me doesn't have much chance of actual living." Jon gave the response he always told others.

"Cut the bullshit. We both know it's not true." Harry said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, before he continued.

"That's not the reason why you're really here. Well not anymore. Something happened, and you're scared. I know someone like you before, back where I was from. Always running away, never confronting the problem head on. Being a c_oward._" Harry snarled the last word to him.

The nervousness left Jon, and was soon replaced by hard cold steel. The waiting rebuff was cut off by Tyrion's laughter.

"You show me wrong about yourself, young lord." Tyrion spoke to Harry with great amusement. That very same twinkle within his eyes reminded him of Dumbledore himself.

"I'm just telling how I see them." Harry turned back to Jon, "Running, will not always solve the problem." He finished and walked to the group of men who was setting up camp, placing firewood in the center leaving both Tyrion and Jon behind.

"Do you know why he's here?" Tyrion asked,

Jon shook his head,

"Maybe the same reason, why you're here."  
Tyrion rolled his eyes at this statement.

"I very much doubt it."

* * *

It had been two months since their departure to the wall. It hurts to find out what happened to Harry, it was so sudden about his choice, but she wish that he knew the dangers of such journey to the Wall.

He didn't leave much reason on why he left, but Hermione knew it was something to do with the Horcrux, Harry always wanted to do things for himself and not let others help him.

The departure of Harry left both Ron and Ginny in a huge mood, and then there's talk about the leaving of the King and Queen coming very soon.

What upset her even more now is that her cycle haven't come to her yet and it already been two months. This made her worry, but so many factors can also mess with this. Stress of this entire ordeal can delay. She sometimes feel sick in the morning, not much but still and soon the scent of food seem to be very disgusted to her.

Since the morning of Jon's fleeing, and Harry's leaving, she haven't really forgive Ginny for her unkind words. She understand why, the ginger haired girl had said them, but it didn't mean she have to forgive her just yet. The only people that she seemed to talk to these days was Robb and Ron.

"Lady Granger, a word?" A stern voice suddenly spoke behind her and she knew it was Lord Stark. It been awhile since he last spoke to her, but it seemed like this time it's very important.

Hermione nodded her head,

"This way," Ned spoke leading Hermione to another room, and what met her was the faces of both Ron and Ginny who looked up at her in surprised.

Hermione settled next to Ron waiting, and once more the door to the room opened revealing Robb. He looked like he was in a daze, but when his blue eyes found hers he gave her a bright comforting smile.

"Now, that you all here, we have to talk about your stay. I been appointed to Hand of the King and in a few days Sansa, Arya and I will be leaving Winterfell for the capital with a few House Guards. I can't take all of you, but you all are still my wards and I'm responsible for you."


	23. The Wall

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: Okay, here's the next chapter of the story. This will be A LONG STORY that will go through the events of GOT well somewhat LOOSELY now since my boyfriend borrowed my GOT box set dvds and the books and I didn't see them now. Now, I decided to do the events loosely.

Thank you to those who had read and review :) and also alert and favorite this story.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

Please read and Review

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

**The Wall **

**Chapter 22**

"_Lady Granger, a word?" A stern voice suddenly spoke behind her and she knew it was Lord Stark. It been awhile since he last spoke to her, but it seemed like this time it's very important. _

_Hermione nodded her head, _

"_This way," Ned spoke leading Hermione to another room, and what met her was the faces of both Ron and Ginny who looked up at her in surprised._

_Hermione settled next to Ron waiting, and once more the door to the room opened revealing Robb. He looked like he was in a daze, but when his blue eyes found hers he gave her a bright comforting smile. _

"_Now, that you all here, we have to talk about your stay. I been appointed to Hand of the King and in a few days Sansa, Arya and I will be leaving Winterfell for the capital with a few House Guards. I can't take all of you, but you all are still my wards and I'm responsible for you." _

The Wall came in view and Harry emerald eyes glanced up at the huge snowy ice wall within distance. He rode his horse behind Jon and Tyrion, the gate came into the view a few minutes later.

The chilly air brush against Harry's skin and he almost halt his horse feeling goose-bumps rising up his skin, but he held back that urge. The feeling of dread never left him. He had that feeling since he left Winterfell.

He didn't regret leaving. He just regret the way he left things, but it was for the best. He just couldn't let Hermione shoulder the entire burden by herself.

This was originally, his own mission and he will complete it himself without hurting his friends. The horses in front of him began to finally slow down to a stop. A few men dressed in black walked through the snow on foot to them. Blades strapped to their hips, and they waved their hand up in greeting. Benjen got off of his horse and embraced one of the two Watch brothers in a huge hug, like the one he gave his brother Ned Stark back in Winterfell.

"Ah Georgy,"  
"Welcome back, brother-"

Harry slowly drowned out that conservation while being rather focus as the other people on their trip started to dismount their horses in an orderly fashion and not too long, it was only him left that was still on his own mane.

He pulled himself off his horse and soon his feet hit the half foot snow. He could almost felt the coldness through his own boots. Soon Benjen and his brothers turned to them.

"Right, follow me." He said, to the new people but mostly to his nephew Jon and Tyrion, giving a causal gaze at Harry while he at it. Soon he began to walk toward the entrance of the gate that held the very infamous Wall. His brothers behind him.

Harry gripped the reins of his horse and took in a deep breath. This was it. He trailed after the men. Soon he walked into the gate and the walls he was met with many other unfamiliar faces. Some were sparing in the training yard, others running off to do their own duties. Soon everything died down all at once and soon there were a lot more people began to pile up around watching.

The Lord Commander walked up to them, but mostly to Benjen. They exchanged a few words of greeting, before Jeor Mormont greeted Tyrion with much more respect than it was actually needed.

It wasn't longs till the horses was properly lead to the stables and that everyone was being sorted.

Harry suddenly felt alone. Only, with a sword and his own wand from his own time. He didn't have friends here well except Jon who wasn't really much of a friend. He looked at them all awkwardly, his new brothers at arms.

He didn't notice much about Jon on their journeys to the wall. He often sit beside the tiny lord over the campfires.

Then it happened. Sir Alliser Thorne wasn't the welcoming sort of person. He strolled right up to them with a look of disgust upon his cold hard mocking eyes. He made comments and Harry didn't find himself disagreeing till the next batch of comments landed on Jon. He didn't know what happened after that but soon Jon was surrounded by three other watch brothers. Apparently, Thorne wanted to see their skill set. Even through most of the new people will be crappy at it since most of them was nothing more than criminals that choose The Watch than death.

Jon danced around the three experienced brothers with grace and this seemed to annoy Thorne greatly. A mere bastard able to out duel three people all at once.

He kicked the brother leg on the right making that brother fall, and soon Jon swiped his blade to the brother on the left hitting his shield sliding him away, before ducking out of the last brother aim.

Jon Snow was very skilled in fighting, Thorne signaled to Harry, "Ah a show off then. Let see if you can face four." He spat out. Harry glanced at Sir Thorne and then at Jon who was panting dodging blades and shielding.

When Alliser noticed that Harry didn't even move to obey his order, he snapped.

"Come along, scum. Can you even listen?"

Harry's hand reached the hilt of his sword before he turned away, his eyes held Thorne hard like steel.

"Four against one isn't quite fair, and surely three against one isn't either." Harry finally spoke against him and soon he felt something hard slammed into his stomach. The wind was knocked from his breath and he started to gasp. His arms circled around his stomach and he stumbled back from the impact to protect himself. Thorne leared over him.

"The next order I give, you obey. Now off you go to the bastard." Thorne snarled.

Harry eyes looked back up to him this time his temper getting the better of him.

"Like I said before sir, I'm not going to gang up on a man like a coward." Harry stressed the last part of the sentence and soon Thorne slammed his arm over Harry's bent back almost knocking him down and into the abyss.

The only thing that kept him from even listening to this brute was his stubbornness, but before anything else can even happened. The other three brothers that was fighting Jon, was now passed out on the icy ground.

"Finish." Jon interrupted them gaining Thorne's attention away from Harry all at once.

Harry could feel the pure hatred heating off him in waves.

"I can see now that I will have fun breaking you both."

* * *

Ginny looked up at Hermione in tears before pulling her in a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you and I'm sorry what I said earlier." Ginny sniffed, and Hermione finally returned her hug, realizing it's best to forgive because she didn't even know when she will ever see her again, her or even Ron.

Ned Stark had decided to take both Ginny and Ron to King's Landing, leaving Hermione behind in Winterfell with his son Robb. Men started to mount their horses and soon the King and Queen Carriages and their horses soon rode off south to the Capital. Jaime was the last to leave, he lead behind Cersei carriage.

Sansa and Arya was already in theirs with their governess. Suitcases in the back and soon most of the house guard mounted their horses. Ned was the last one to mount after giving Caitlyn a kiss and embraced Robb in a huge hug, while patting both Bran and Rickon heads in farewell.

"It's time." Ned signaled to both Ginny and Ron to say their final farewells.

"I'll write." Ginny promised.

Hermione soon was faced with Ron,

"You better write to me too, Ronald." She smiled and he returned it back to her.

"I will." He vowed and soon the two Weasleys was into their own Carriage.

Hermione felt tears coming into her amber eyes but she held them back. This wasn't fair, but she held back those feelings. She felt warmth circled around her small frame and soon she felt the warmth of Robb's chest against her cheek, shielding and comforting her while watching them leave.


	24. The Offer

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: O.O omg have you all watched the new episode of Game of Thrones? (SPOILER/IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF GAME OF THRONES, SKIP THIS A/N NOW) It was very epic, but I was upset at the fate of Jon. Anyway, thank you for the support of this story It kept me inspire in finishing this chapter. The story is somewhat going forward now. Hehe anyway, I do not and will not own GOT or HP in any way possible. I just own my own original plot and original characters.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**The Offer **

**Chapter 23**

_Hermione felt tears coming into her amber eyes but she held them back. This wasn't fair, but she held back those feelings. She felt warmth circled around her small frame and soon she felt the warmth of Robb's chest against her cheek, shielding and comforting her while watching them leave. _

Tyrion stood before Robb in the Great Hall along with a few faces joined in the meeting of the two. Tyrion handed over a scroll with a bow of his head.

A machine that will help young Bran ride a horse in the near future. The meeting only lasted for about an hour before Tyrion had announced his leave with a tilt of his head to the temporary Lord of Winterfell.

Hermione met him by the steps of the entrance of the keep, near the stables that hosted the little lord's horse. She lacked her normal guard, an action that Robb had actively set forth a day after his father departure, allowing her freedom against his mother's concern.

The Imp was worse to wear from his tiresome journey from the Wall. He noticed her the moment he left the keep, he kept his distance through, making his way to the stables.

Hermione reached him within moments, "Lady Granger, I presume?" Tyrion asked her without any menace. He asked in a curious lit in his voice, but she knew that he knew on why she sort him out in the first place.

"You're correct, mi'lord. I have a question for you." Hermione spoke, the two still walking toward the stables but this time just side by side. Hermione slowed down her steps to match his own.

Tyrion interrupted her, "You're asking after Mr. Potter or is it Mr. Jon Snow?" Hermione tried her best not to react to the latter, but she was sure that her body had somewhat betrayed her.

"Mr. Potter." Hermione corrected him. She saw the tilt of his lips curled up in a lopsided smile. This was actually the only conservation she have with the dwarf, but somehow she had a feeling he knew a lot more about her than he letting on.

"Ah, He's a wild one. He's doing well that he can hope to manage. Along with Lord Snow."

The stables was insight and Hermione saw a few other men of House Lannister there already mounted. The stable lad had just took out Tyrion's horse that was dressed with pieces of armor. Clearly, a horse that was breed for battle.

Hermione didn't leave Tyrion's side once they both arrive. She helped Tyrion onto his own horse, surprising without any complaint, but she swore she heard a few coughs of laughter from the men around. The Imp needed help to get on his horse and from a lady, nonetheless.

"Thank you, mi'lady." He nodded to her, the men started to move toward the entrance of the keep, Tyrion was the last one left behind.

"For what I know Lady Granger, you have nothing to fear and I'm sure that Lord Stark will be able to help you." He said, then noticing Hermione's confused state of his last part. He didn't explain. He left it at that. Poor girl, didn't even know. He figured and soon he caught up with his men leaving Lady Granger behind.

There was no guard to greet her on her return except the guards that was posted by the entrance or by every other door of the castle. It felt like no one was watching her, but she wasn't stupid to believe that.

It had been almost four months since she had last saw Harry or…even him. The pain was still there at his departure. When night turned into day, it kept reminding her of her lost. Her broken heart and the fact that her monthly still haven't arrive. Her stomach felt somewhat bloated and the scent of food apparently making her feel somewhat sick.

In the mornings she felt like she would throw up, and on those mornings, her mind had kept her in deep denial on the slow transformation of her body. Her mind never linger on the prospect of pregnancy for long.

She felt so alone. She had no one to confine to here in Winterfell. It was like the first day she arrived here. The only person she have now is Robb, and most days he was busy signing and warranting orders for his men to follow and supplies to approve with the aid of his mother.

It had come to a huge surprise when Robb had sent for her one evening. It was just before supper when the servant had fetch her urging her to come with great importance.

She arrived to the study, and saw the back of Robb. He stood before a huge bookshelf. His figures brush over the spine of almost each book in almost in a trance. He was dressed in dark brown leather. His sword strapped to his hip. Grey Wind lounged in a deep sleep in the cushion chair by the health. Other than the company of Grey Wind, he was alone.

The servant coughed and bowed her head toward Robb.

"Mi'lord, Lady Granger." She introduced Hermione's company. Hermione saw his shoulders stiffened. He turned to them to greet them with a warm smile. His dark Tully blue eyes met hers, and she felt something faint within her bubbling up, with a hint of guilt. Guilt she doesn't even know why.

"Thank you, leave us." He spoke, and the servant send a warning glance at Hermione before deciding just to leave without any fight. Being alone without someone else in the room with a lone single man wasn't decent.

Robb cross the room and just stood before her a few feet away. He didn't speak, but waited a few minutes before making sure the servant had truly left and no one would be eavesdropping.

"There's not much time between us, mi'lady, but it came to my attention after several rumors and watching….that you might be with child."

Shock rammed into Hermione. The air left her lungs, like someone had purposely punched her gut. She took a few steps back, and she felt anger rose up.

"I'm not with child, mi'lord. I can't believe you actually take the mere rumors at it worth."

Robb shoulders still didn't relax. Hermione saw conflict within his blue eyes. It was a mixture of anger and….something else. Something else she had saw once before in another man.

Her denial reached deaf ears.

"I'm not going to let you ruin your good name and reputation even so little at it is. A life with a bastard child with no husband, no income and no ties other than the ward of Winterfell will be hard for you and I don't want that to happen…to you. I do not know who the father is or was, but…I'm talking to you as a close friend that come to care for your wellbeing." He paused. His voice was once strong was now wavering, he took a step to her. His hand held out for her to hold on to, to accept his help, his offer.

"I…I can protect you. Marry me, and you will be well off. The babe will be well off and will be heir to Winterfell after me. I can try my best to make you happy. To make you and the babe happy." His voice sounded somewhat emotional and haunted.

During his speech he had somewhat opened his own heart. His own heart for her to see and to hold, but she was too emotional to even see at this moment.

All she felt was shock, not believing and anger at his words. She could no longer run from the fact of the possible pregnancy. It was there right in front of her. She had ruled out the evidence of it when she had discard her dress a month ago. The dress she had somehow grown out of.

Robb Stark hand reached for hers to take still and at one small moment of clarity, this wasn't just a friend offering to help another. This was a man who was now baring his own soul for her.

"MI'LORD!" A guard interrupted them suddenly, breaking the moment and Robb felt a rush of annoyance.

"What is it?" He snapped,

"Lady Stark…and your brother. You must hurry! The other guards are there now and apparently they were attacked by an assassin." There was nothing else to be said, Robb hurried after the guard without further question leaving Hermione behind with a huge choice upon her shoulders to make.

Hermione shook her head on her shoulders, snapping herself out of shock. She quickly follow after Robb and a few other guards who had caught up with them around the corner and soon they all reached Bran's chambers. Forcing entry, the sight that greeted them send horror around them all.

Summer stood over the attacker. Fur drenched in crimson. Lady Stark clearly in shock, hands trembled holding a foreign dagger that was also bloody sat in the only cushion chair in the room.

"B-Bran." She croaked.


	25. The Voices

**Summary**: Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden. Jon/Hermione/Robb the continuation of 'In the Dead of the Night' includes the prologue.

**A/N**: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of the story. Yes, to answer some of the reviews, the original mission of the Horcrux had been put off for a bit, but I do have the ending of it already written out and solved. Like I said this story is very slow paced. Hermione got swept into the dramas of Westeros, but don't worry she will come back in a bit.

This chapter is a Ginny Weasley chapter. XD On her POV and something major happens that involves the said Horcrux. I'm posting this chapter so soon after the last one, is because I will be going to the hospital with my mother who is taking a Stem Cell transplant and I'm the donor. I'll be out for a few weeks and maybe a month with my mother. X.x

Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites. They inspired me to keep on writing.

I do not and will not own either HP or GOT. I just own my own plot and original characters.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Rogue**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**The Voices**

**Chapter 24**

_"Lady Stark…and your brother. You must hurry! The other guards are there now and apparently they were attacked by an assassin." There was nothing else to be said, Robb hurried after the guard without further question leaving Hermione behind with a huge choice upon her shoulders to make._

_Hermione shook her head on her shoulders, snapping herself out of shock. She quickly follow after Robb and a few other guards who had caught up with them around the corner and soon they all reached Bran's chambers. Forcing entry, the sight that greeted them send horror around them all._

_Summer stood over the attacker. Fur drenched in crimson. Lady Stark clearly in shock, hands trembled holding a foreign dagger that was also bloody sat in the only cushion chair in the room._

_"B-Bran." She croaked._

She have many things she often dislike and one of them was actually wearing a dress every single day of the year. She wouldn't complain if it was like during dances or balls, but every day, when her feet often get caught into the skirt made her annoyed, but for some reason more _so _now.

It was actually strange really, the spur moments when any little thing that usually didn't bother her, bother her now and within a few minutes it died down into nothing. Ginny experienced these bouts of fit each time she was in the throne room. When Lord Stark introduced them to the court and become officially the Hand of the King. The emotions in the room seemed to be most negative but neither side allow themselves to show it.

Her brother mood seemed to be most effective of them all. Normally, she wouldn't notice the sight changes. Ron was always the jealous and cranky one in the group, now it was almost unbearable when she was paired in the throne room watching and somewhat attending court during the afternoon with Lady Sansa.

The feeling seemed unreal and so twisted. It was like someone was influencing them. King Robert the first of his name sat on the Iron Throne staring into the crowd of adoring villagers greeted him home still after arriving a week before.

This was also the day that King Robert also sat down and listen to his people's complaints. Ned Stark joined him in this and Queen Cersei had decided not to even bother showing up for this event much to her late husband's annoyance.

The villagers was either filled with complaint or with awe. It was becoming difficult to even decide.

One villager was having a fight with another because that person kept stealing his goats and throwing the guts of the said goat into his own lawn. Something, in Ginny's time uncommon but somewhat common here. Many, mostly the guards laughed at this situation. King Robert had a face of confusion staring at the offender's face which was shown nothing but pride at what he had done and before long, he ordered the man to paid the victim for the goats he had stolen and banned him for even be near the victim's small farm in the future.

These cases then turned into much more serious nature that involving murder of some merchants by the docks. Lord Stark advised the king in this issue before Robert nodded and place his judgement on the issue at hand.

The cases was then turning very boring, when Ginny felt something prickled in the corner of her mind. Something, oddly familiar but yet so foreign which making her blink and took a moment to compose herself to figure out on what it was.

Ginny felt mildly, violated but she didn't even know why. No one even touch her or dare to for that matter since her first arrival at King's Landing, when she actually elbowed a boy not much older than her in the gut for his unwanted sexual advances. After that incident it was known for her somewhat loose morals and rumors spread that she can tear a man penis from his body without much effort. She laughed at that amusing rumor.

When the last of the villagers had cleared the room, one of the King's Guard closed the door behind him before standing by the side. His golden haired seem rather famous in these part of town and Ginny recognized him as the King's brother-in-law, Jaime Lannister. She met him at Winterfell and only had one sort of conservation with the man, but what she know he was somewhat decent.

Ginny picked up a bit off her lower dress, making it easy for her to move about and make her way to the King's Guard but before she could ever reach him, that same feeling came back making her stop in her tracks.

_Long time no see, Miss. Weasley. _

A voice spoke coldly mixed with odd amusement inside her mind freezing her with shock. The color drained from her face when memories of her first year at Hogwarts. It was like one of those muggle picture book.

The voices of other people around her seemed to died down. She saw moment before her, reaching.

"Are you alright, mi'lady?" She heard someone asked concerned, she didn't know who. She only known it was a male this time. Her body sway, and she felt the first symptoms of fainting arriving, but she stood firm refusing to fall back into the abyss that her body wanting to so bad. Her vision blur.

Soft hands grasped around her shoulders holding her upright and soon her vision started to clear up. People around her became much more clear, all staring at her just watching. The hands on her shoulders was roughed.

"I'm okay," Ginny replied stumbling away from Jaime's touch and hold for a moment willing herself to stay strong.

"I think I'm in need of a nap." She muttered and soon without much permission of even leaving, she stumbled out of the room. Barely able to push opened the two giant doors that kept the room shut.


	26. The Uncertain Future

**Summary: **Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. On a mission to do the impossible. To find the last and final Horcrux that Voldemort had successfully hidden.

**A/N: ** Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of 'Rogue', it had been a long hard ride and the story looks like it barely taking off, but I'm still deciding to end it soon or not. X.X Thank you to those who had reviewed, favorited or alerted this story to their list

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own my original characters and the story line of this.

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**ROGUE**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**The Uncertain Future**

**CHAPTER 25**

"_I'm okay," Ginny replied stumbling away from Jaime's touch and hold for a moment willing herself to stay strong._

"_I think I'm in need of a nap." She muttered and soon without much permission of even leaving, she stumbled out of the room. Barely able to push opened the two giant doors that kept the room shut. _

Hermione Granger held the hour-glass shaped time-turner in the palm of her hand tightly, before drawing up the hood of her red-traveling cloak over her head.

It was all over.

The Horcrux had been found and destroyed….but with what cost? Her husband had been killed….and many of her friends that came through-time….had long since perish.

The only one that remained was Harry. Harry….who had come back from the night's watch….with him…..caught in the battle between the Lannister's and Robb's Stark's army. Ginny…was there…and that was the day, when his heart was torn out of his chest. His sweet Ginny, who had tackled and begged for his safety only to be stolen away by the golden lion.

Harry wasn't the same man, wasn't her best friend and she knew deep down he blamed her. If she haven't travel back in the beginning, then he wouldn't have to follow, and they all be back at Hogwarts happy.

Hermione faintly, touched her belly, the small round belly that once held her baby…all was lost…but yet there was no more tears to fall.

Her goal, her mission was done…but with what cost?

She heard foot-steps behind her. Soft and very light.

"You do have, one more choice, Miss. Granger. You can change the term of events."

A child with the brightest blue eyes spoke.

But what else was there to lose?

The past may be changed.

She might not be able to found the Horcrux and destroyed it. She might cause even more death, but the temptation was still there.

The child of the forest had somewhat found and fixed her time-turner…but with one price. A price she may have been very hesitating on dealing with.

"If…If I travel….there cannot be two people at once….in one setting…" Hermione spoke softly, her once fair skin was pale and looked very sick.

"That is true…once you travel there will only be one of you. You have to take her place…the past you." The child spoke, without much emotion. The journey that her and Harry made just beyond The Wall just to speak with her.

"And…the cost of the Time-Turner…will be my memories? Then how will I know what to change?" Hermione asked the child, "You will know once you arrive."

Hermione sighed, she glanced over her shoulder to a man that was once her best friend. Harry…He was sitting under the very old tree, snow falling upon his messy haired and guilt slammed into her once more.

If she do this…she might change things for worse…maybe..But what future do they both have? They were gone…

Robb…

She finally found tears coming down her amber eyes. She remembered it all, all too vivid. Robb screaming at her to run, to run before it's too late. Out of the keep, and into the forest, to hide.

She saw a flash of an arrow zoomed across the dinner table. Blood flew, and she heard Lady Stark's screeches overall.

She didn't have much time to react. Being about six months pregnant, there was nothing much she can do but to run. She could barely done that! Ronald…Ron grabbed her hand and jerked her away from a few flying arrows and then a crashing of swords.

She took a glance behind her shoulder, crowded with Lord Frey's men, he saw her husband's body laid on the dirt copper of the floor. Lady Stark held a girl in front of her tightly, a knife pressed against her neck threatening.

Hermione hand shook with the time-turner, The Red wedding…that was it called. When Robb's men being hunted killed, Hermione and Ron hid and waited. Both feeling helpless of what's going around them. Hermione's nerves being fried and Ron, trying his best to protect them all, something he wasn't very comfortable in doing.

Professor McGonagall told her awful tales of witches and wizards who had meddle with time and none of them had turned out any good…but what kind of future was this? She lost almost everyone and it's only a matter of time that Harry went as well.

"I-I'll do it."

"Ten turns will do it then."

**.**

_Summer stood over the attacker. Fur drenched in crimson. Lady Stark clearly n shock, hands trembled holding a foreign dagger. That was also bloody sat in the only cushion chair in the room._

"_B-Bran." She croaked. _

Hermione felt a wave of dizziness and then nothing, her mind blanked and soon she stumbled. Robb caught her just in time before she took a trip to the floor.

His eyes reached hers in a silent question, asking if she was alright.

"Y-Yes," She replied uncertain, regaining her balance. Robb seemed unwilling to let her go, she could feel the warmth of his touch on her arm. So warm…then he let go, and turned to his mother. Bran still asleep in the bed. The attacker was still on the floor dead.

He ordered a few guards to take away the body. His mother clenched the dagger to her chest in fear and shock and slowly, she pulled it away. Dread filled her body, "I know…..who this belong to." She uttered,

Her eyes hardened and the fear was then gone replaced by anger.

"I'm sure this is the Imp's."


End file.
